


Spirit of Christmas - Ziam

by Dylwsn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Tumblr: ziamfanfiction (One Direction), Ziam Ficathon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylwsn/pseuds/Dylwsn
Summary: O mês de Dezembro chegou e com ele tudo o que Liam Payne deixou de apreciar a anos: a neve, as festas e o Natal. Por causa de problemas pessoais passados, o homem se fechou para qualquer relacionamento que não fosse nada mais que superficial e profissional, uma reação ao que sofreu.No entanto, ao chegar de seu trabalho à noite em seu apartamento ele tem uma surpresa, uma voz animada e de olhos azuis surgem em sua sala se apresentando como o Espírito do Natal e que o ajudaria a ter um Natal feliz, incluindo ajudá-lo com o vizinho do №403.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	1. Sou o Espírito de Natal

Dezembro mal havia chegado e sua neve também. As ruas começaram a se encher com os pequenos fragmentos gelados e esbranquiçados que desciam do céu até o chão, tornando o clima mais frio do que já era comum em Londres. Liam até agradecia por aquele ano ter atrasado tal fenômeno natural, ele odiava ter que tomar cuidado ao andar na calçada para não cair, ou ser acertado por uma bola de neve pelas crianças de onde morava, o que normalmente começava de outubro a novembro.

Essa época do ano não era a sua favorita, embora já fora um dia. O clima feliz e simpático de todos, as decorações e as festas que haviam em todos os lugares daquele mês e toda a história de que era o momento de ficar mais próximo da família e passar a data com eles só faziam seu estômago se revirar somente com a lembrança do que havia tido um dia.

Seus Natais se resumiam nele tendo um dia solitário em seu apartamento, enquanto olhava pela janela as luzes da cidade abaixo e tomava um copo de uísque com gelo. Não era por escolha, apenas se acostumou a isso com o passar dos anos. Não havia alegria para decorar a sua casa, esta que vivia com a mesma decoração ano após ano, só mudando alguns móveis ou quadros de local, e ter um programa legal do dia, como cozinhar um assado ou ficar vendo filmes natalinos que já viu diversas vezes. Sequer tinha alguém para dar presentes, era deprimente.

Sua família? Esta não queria nem vê-lo pintado de ouro. Durante sua época de faculdade, começou a namorar um jovem por quem havia sido conquistado e rendido completamente, mas quando foi apresentar a sua família, eles o renegaram, disseram coisas horríveis e nunca mais se viram. Em pleno dezembro. Há cinco anos.

Não entendia o porquê deles terem reagido assim, ele apenas estava gostando de uma pessoa do mesmo sexo, nada muito chocante ou surpreendente, era uma pessoa igual a todo mundo, as únicas coisas diferenças dele para as suas antigas namoradas era que havia um pênis no lugar de uma vagina e o fato dele estar apaixonado por ele. Só isso.

E a cereja do bolo foi quando o garoto simplesmente disse que não queria continuar com ele, tudo logo após as festas e depois do ano novo. Sem mais nem menos. Só deu uma explicação meia-boca de que o problema não era Liam e sim ele e as besteiras de quem não tem um motivo realmente bom para terminar com alguém.

Uma família perdida e um chute.

Não tinha muito o que fazer no fim das contas.

Payne não iria atrás de seus familiares preconceituosos que não o aceitavam como ele é, bissexual, e muito menos ir atrás do cara que o dispensou, mesmo que estivesse de coração partido. Ele tinha dignidade e não iria se humilhar para alguém que não quisesse mais ele.

Em referência aos seus amigos, não possuía ninguém com tal classificação. Na época da faculdade, as outras pessoas eram só colegas a quem ele saía vez ou outra, sem muito aprofundamento nas suas relações. No trabalho, o mesmo, ele era o supervisor do setor e seus funcionários tinham um medo infundado sobre sua pessoa, justificando sobre seu rosto intimidador, mesmo que sua natureza seja um pouco introvertida, não passava de uma bola de algodão doce com quem gostava.

Então, é, ele podia dizer que não era fã das luzes de Natal, do papai Noel ou da neve que caía do céu. Embora apreciasse os doces que eram vendidos em cada padaria que passou em frente.

Por isso, ao sair do elevador e caminhar pelo corredor branco, com poucas portas em seu andar, não evitou ficar surpreso com um pequeno embrulho que havia em frente à sua porta. Era um pequeno saquinho com algum doce dentro e uma fita verde fechando a saída. Parecia gostoso aos seus olhos.

Ele se abaixou, olhando curiosamente a guloseima de chocolate com caramelo por baixo daquele plástico, e entrou em seu apartamento, sem sequer olhar para trás, pois estava tentando entender o que faria alguém colocar aquilo em frente à sua casa, em um condomínio fechado e onde todos eram frios e ocupados com os restantes dos vizinhos, que não notou uma figura sentada no banco de seu piano o olhando risonho. 

— Finalmente chegou, aleluia, não aguentava mais esperar — Ao ouvir a voz, Liam sobresaltou de susto. 

— Quem é você? — Sua cara expressava a surpresa que teve e o quanto tentava se normalizar. Disse a próxima fala com mais convicção que a última. — O que faz em minha casa? Como entrou?

— Não crie pânico, não estou aqui pra te matar ou algo assim — O estranho bateu em suas pernas como se confirmasse sua fala e se pôs em pé, sem esforço nenhum. — Pelo contrário, vim lhe ajudar — Sorriu animado.

— Ainda não me disse quem é você e como entrou — Semiserrou os olhos em desconfiança, pondo suas chaves e o doce no móvel atrás do sofá grande que tinha. Nem ferrando que tiraria os olhos do desconhecido em sua casa. Só precisaria de um tempo para ligar para a polícia.

O estranho riu.

— Tem razão, perdão por isso — Estendeu sua mão e sorriu mais largo ainda. — Sou o Espírito do Natal, me chamo Niall Horan, prazer.

Liam intercalou o olhar para o homem à sua frente e à mão, antes de dar um olhar incrédulo para o outro e deu um passo para trás, cauteloso com a presença dele.

— Espírito? — Indagou.

— Sim — Recolheu a mão um tanto constrangido e afirmou.

— Do Natal? — O espírito assentiu. — Isso é alguma piada?

— Não — Franziu o cenho para a reação do Payne, pois era a primeira vez que via alguém reagir assim.

O Horan não esperava tal atitude, normalmente quando se apresentava aos seus novos beneficiários, como gostava de chamar, eles ficavam pálidos com a ideia de verem um fantasma ou morriam de rir, somente teve alguns surtos em seus anos de espírito, embora a ideia de que ele seja alguém morto seja um tanto quanto equivocada. 

— Certo… — Concordou com a cabeça, ainda não acreditando no papo de espírito natalino. — E o que faz em minha casa?

— Vim te ajudar.

— Seja mais específico, por favor. 

— Minha missão é tornar o seu Natal mais feliz e não deixar se tornar aquela bola de melancolia que ocorre todo ano — Bufou levemente irritado ao se lembrar como o humano em sua frente passa o melhor feriado do ano. — Sinceramente, ficar vendo a neve cair da janela e ficar bêbado não é a melhor maneira de passar o Natal.

— Como sabe disso? — Se assustou com a fala dele, não pelo modo de agir, mas por ter o conhecimento que só ele tinha sobre seus natais.

— Eu já disse, sou o espírito do Natal. É meu dever saber dessas coisas — Cruzou os braços em uma expressão séria, que estava mais para fofa na visão do castanho. — Também sei o que ocorreu com sua família e você fez mais que certo em não ter mais contato com eles. Odeio pessoas que não entendem o significado do meu feriado.

— Você é algum stalker? — Olhou incrédulo para o espírito. — Quer saber, nem quero ouvir — Se afastou mais dele e retirou o telefone do bolso começando a discar o número da polícia, mas o celular sumiu de sua mão sem nem ver. — O quê?

— Você não vai ligar para a polícia — O aparelho estava em seus dedos. — Nem teria como eles me prenderem, só me vê quem eu quero.

— Como você fez isso? 

— Pegar o celular? — Não teve resposta. — É bem simples na verdade, só é preciso usar magia.

— Magia?

— É, é — Abanou a mão como se não fosse nada demais. — Você sabe, uma parte misteriosa da natureza que a ciência não consegue explicar. É engraçado o que vocês chamam de magia, aquelas ilusões nos shows dos mágicos, chega a ser ridículo. O máximo que chegam perto do que é a verdadeira magia é nas obras de fantasia. 

— Ok, isso só pode ser loucura. Estou maluco e vendo um cara que afirma ser um espírito na minha casa que pegou o meu celular sem eu sequer perceber e agora está dizendo que magia é real — Apertou as têmporas. — Esse Natal não pode ficar-

— Não diga isso! — Seus dedos estavam juntos, em um gesto para calá-lo, o que, surpreendentemente, para o humano funcionou, deixando-o chocado. — As palavras tem poder. E não quero atrair negatividade para a minha missão — Abriu a palma, liberando o outro de falar. — Você está surtando tão diferente dos outros, talvez não tanto quanto aquele último que eu atendi ano passado. Acredita que ele me jogou uma frigideira? Parecia que estávamos em "Enrolados" versão sem censura, porque ele vivia me xingando. Para um baixinho ele era bem zangado.

— Eu só queria dormir… — Lamentou baixinho. 

— Eu garanto que te deixo dormir quando eu terminar de falar o que tiver que falar — Liam o olhou ponderando se ouviria ou iria direto para seu quarto e trancasse a porta. Se fosse roubá-lo, seria o de menos, pois seria fácil comprar tudo de novo. Contudo o fantasma parecia que não tinha outros planos. — Que tal? Alguns minutos de seu tempo e pode ir descansar.

— Ok — Suspirou. — Deixa eu só fazer um café para mim — Foi para a cozinha sendo seguido pelo fantasma.

— Não sei o que vocês veem nessa bebida. É amarga para caralho. Um chocolate quente sempre é tão bom, ainda mais quando tem marshmallows dentro. Uma delícia.

— Café é gostoso também e é versátil — Defendeu sua bebida. — E se não gosta do amargo, só usar açúcar ou adoçante.

— Hm — Usou a voz sem abrir a boca. — Eu também quero — Viu Payne arquear a sobrancelha. — O que foi?

— Espíritos bebem café?

— Acredita que sou um espírito agora?

— Você me calou com seus dedos. Acho que devo dar o benefício da dúvida — Respondeu pondo a bebida em duas canecas e entregando para o outro.

— Sério? — Apontou para a de Liam. — Batman? — Riu.

— Ele é o melhor super herói — Deu de ombros bebericando a bebida. E viu o mais baixo tomar o café e fazer uma careta pelo gosto. — Então você bebe mesmo… 

O Horan revirou os olhos e fez aparecer uma bengala doce para mexer o café, fazendo com que Liam arregalar os olhos em surpresa por isso.

— Também como, mas não quer dizer que eu precise — Tomou mais um gole, apreciando o açúcar que a bebida, antes amarga, possuía. O humano assentiu.

— O que queria falar comigo? — Perguntou após um tempo em silêncio.

— Ah sim. Bom, minha missão como espírito de Natal é tornar essa época do ano "mágica" e feliz para as pessoas que não tem o mesmo sentimento que a maioria tem, como alegria. Tipo você — Apontou e Payne se sentiu um pouco ofendido e indignado. — Geralmente elas pedem um milagre de Natal que mude a vida delas ou alguma coisa tão superficial que comprova o motivo delas serem assim, tristes e melancólicas, sobre a melhor época do ano.

— E eu pedi?

— Não culpo você por não lembrar, mas pediu durante seu estado bêbado no último Natal. Suas exatas palavras foram "eu só queria um Natal com pessoas que gostem de mim", uma coisa de partir o coração, se eu fosse humano, claro — Olhava para os olhos castanhos do Payne tentando transmitir solidariedade. — E fui eu quem ficou encarregado de tornar real.

— Boa sorte com isso — Desejou, envergonhado pelo pedido e por saber que esse era seu pedido secreto que guardava dentro de si. 

— Não será tão difícil — Falou animado. — Você já tem alguém que gosta de você, só precisamos trabalhar isso! — Payne franziu cenho.

— Quem?

— Oras, o garoto que entregou o doce — Apontou para o saco em cima do móvel na sala.

— Não foi você? — Perguntou.

— Não. Se fosse pra te dar algo, seria um panetone ou chocotone, dependendo do seu gosto — Deu de ombros. — Mas, de qualquer forma, temos um ponto de partida para trabalhar.

— Você sabe quem é o garoto? — Liam estava curioso, era a primeira vez que alguém fazia algo do tipo para ele.

— É claro, Liam — Riu. — Não estaria fazendo meu trabalho direito se não soubesse. 

— E qual o nome dele? 

— Zayn Malik, ele mora no apartamento à direita, o 403 — Respondeu. — Ele deixou o doce na porta e bateu nela, depois foi correndo para dentro. Ele devia achar que você já tinha chegado, mas não sabia que chegaria tarde.

— Hm — Coçou o braço. — Foi gentil da parte dele.

— De fato — Concordou. — Por isso você vai agradecê-lo amanhã de manhã.

— Oi?

— Relaxe, não vai aparecer na porta dele e dizer "obrigado pelo doce", mesmo que você ainda nem tenha comido — Olhou intenso para o humano, o qual levantou-se para pegar a guloseima e comê-la. — Vamos tentar algo mais indireto, um bom primeiro contato é algo importante para uma relação ter um bom início.

— E o que você planeja? Que eu vá levar um pedaço de bolo para ele? 

— As crianças acham que o Natal é sobre dar presentes, e em partes estão certas, mas na verdade é sobre retribuir as gentilezas e demonstrar o quão as pessoas são importantes para nós. E aquele garoto te acha importante a ponto de te dar um doce.

— Eu pensava que o Natal era sobre o nascimento de Jesus — Comentou.

— Isso foi uma ideia da Igreja para competir com uma festa pagã, Saturnália, e ficar mais fácil de evangelizar o povo — Suspirou. — Jesus também não nasceu no dia 25 de dezembro. Não há motivos para se pensar nisso, embora seja de senso comum.

Liam o olha e dá uma mordida em sua comida após desembrulhar. — Está gostoso… 

— Ele deve ter caprichado mesmo. Você foi o único que recebeu — Se levantou, a xícara repousando na mesa. — Nós terminamos por hoje. Amanhã você vai agradecê-lo corretamente e fazer o primeiro contato — Começou a caminhar em direção à porta.

— Espera — O fantasma o olhou. — Onde você vai?

— Fazer umas coisas — Disse simples. — Vá dormir, amanhã nós teremos um dia um pouco cheio. Temos que aproveitar a sua folga.

Sem mais nenhuma palavras de nenhum dos dois, o fantasma chegou a porta e a atravessou sem esforço nenhum. Liam olhou para a ação e ficou surpreso pela enésima vez desde que chegara em casa, concluindo que não estava ficando louco, talvez só um delírio que estivesse tendo naquele momento. 

Voltou para a cozinha e pegou as duas canecas de café para pôr na pia e lavá-las de manhã, já que não estava com fome e não queria fazer algo para si devido ao cansaço. Olhou uma última vez para a caneca do fantasma, uma comum, sem estampa, que usava para as visitas, pensando naquela situação, mas não tendo uma opinião específica sobre aquilo. Suspirou antes de ir para o quarto para descansar até o dia seguinte, não pensando muito sobre o que acabou de acontecer.


	2. Mais do que um milagre de Natal

Um barulho infernal começou a tocar do nada, despertando Liam de seu sono, o qual ele estava gostando e muito. Sua mão se guiou instintivamente e às cegas até o aparelho e desativou o som que o fez acordar. Seus olhos apreciavam a baixa iluminação de seu quarto moderno, seu corpo era abraçado e coberto pelo lençol fino de seda que comprou para isso e o moletom que o cobria para protegê-lo do frio, seu tipo preferido de roupas.

O rosto inchado e demonstrando sono foi erguido quando se pôs a ficar sentado na cama e se espreguiçar, para espantar a preguiça que dominava seu corpo e gritava para voltar à posição anterior e aproveitar mais algumas horas antes de ter que levantar mesmo e começar seu dia. Porém, ao invés de ceder ao desejo, levantou-se a passos lentos e preguiçosos até o banheiro, fazendo suas necessidades matinais e se olhando no espelho: os olhos inchados ainda, o cabelo despenteado e a cara de sono que toda pessoa tem ao acordar de manhã.

Praguejou baixinho por não ter lembrado de ter desligado o alarme depois de ter chegado em casa. Pelos Deuses, era sua folga e só queria descansar, ter pelo menos um alívio com a semana estressante na empresa, parecia que ninguém ali conseguia fazer algo direito, além de demonstrarem extremo desconforto com sua pessoa sempre que chegava perto para fazer seu trabalho, o que definitivamente ele não entendia.

Liam podia não deixar transparecer o quanto ficava triste com aquilo, mas era impossível não se entristecer ao saber que nem sequer seus colegas de trabalho o suportavam, sem ele ter feito nada para ocorrer tal situação, principalmente. Era cansativo ter aqueles olhares, a expressão desesperada para sair de perto de si e todo aquele muro entre os outros funcionários numa relação que devia ser boa e comunicativa.

Às vezes, pensava no que poderia ter feito todos esses anos em que trabalhava lá, mas nada vinha à sua mente e explicava o motivo para isso. Ele sempre foi distante, isso era fato, não tinha o porquê chamar alguém de amigo naquele local, mas nunca deixou de ser gentil com aqueles com que falava, sempre que necessário. Ele era profissional, só cobrava o que seu trabalho já exigia: disciplina e compromisso, nada demais, mas parecia que todos eles tinham medo dar um passo em falso e serem demitidos, o que todo funcionário tem, porém parecia maior com o Payne.

Era frustrante ter tantas perguntas rondando a sua mente e sequer ter uma única resposta.

Desceu às escadas que levavam para o primeiro andar, onde ficava seu quarto, e ouviu um barulho de panelas, bem como uma cantoria estranhamente familiar, algo que identificou como "Jingle Bells", a versão de Frank Sinatra, vindo de sua cozinha. Caminhou até ela temendo com o que poderia encontrar ali, até encontrar o espírito do dia anterior com uma assadeira em cima de sua mesa, mexendo o chocolate na panela e um sorriso animado em seu rosto. 

Não foi um sonho.

Definitivamente não foi um sonho que teve graças ao cansaço.

E o Ser a sua frente comprova isso.

—  _ Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way-  _ oh, vejo que acordou! — Exclamou alegre, ignorando a expressão perplexa que dominou a cara de Payne. — Venha, temos muito o que fazer hoje.

— Você não é um sonho… — Murmurou.

— E eu imaginando que ele tinha aceitado tão bem — Lamentou-se o espírito consigo mesmo. — Se nós vamos entrar na conversa de que eu não sou um espírito que está aqui para te ajudar de novo, pelo menos me ajude a preparar o bolo. Faça a massa, os ingredientes já estão ali em cima da bancada — Apontou com o queixo para os ovos, o leite e a manteiga, bem como a massa pronta, que ali estavam. 

O humano fez o que lhe foi pedido, no automático, parou em frente à sua bancada e quebrou os ovos na tigela de sua batedeira, seguindo a receita que havia no pacote da massa. 

— Então, não vai falar nada? — Horan disse sem desviar o olhar da panela.

— Não… Não, eu... achei que era um sonho, por isso estou assim — Liam respondeu e Niall assentiu. — Por que estamos fazendo isso?

— Conversamos ontem, você vai agradecer seu vizinho pelo doce. E qual a melhor forma de fazer isso? Retribuindo a gentileza no mesmo nível — Diz. — É algo tipo o código de Hamurabi, "olho por olho, dente por dente", mas neste caso é doce por doce. 

— E por que está aqui tão cedo?

— Eu nunca durmo — Deu de ombros. — Pelo menos eu adiantava já o trabalho, mas você teria que me ajudar de qualquer maneira, eu ia te acordar daqui a pouco. 

— Hm… — Ligou a batedeira. — Onde esteve a madrugada toda? 

— Investigando a rotina do Zayn — Falou. — Descobri que ele mora sozinho, possui um casal de amigos, a família dele vem visitá-lo nos feriados. Ele sai todo dia depois às nove para ir trabalhar numa galeria de arte, acho que ele é o dono, não deu para confirmar isso, e volta por volta das cinco. Ele adora cozinhar, pelo tanto de comida que tem na dispensa, e tem como hobbie música, já que tem um violão em seu quarto.

— Você descobriu tudo isso só de ir no apartamento dele?

— Isso e após ler algumas mensagens no celular dele.

— Isso é invasão de privacidade, é ilegal. E não muito legal de se fazer. — Informou Liam, mas Niall não estava ligando.

— E quem vai me prender, Liam? — Pergunta rindo da cara confusa que o humano fez. — As leis humanas não se encaixam em mim, se lembra? Olá, espírito do natal aqui — Payne bufou.

— Eu sei disso.

— Não parece — Sorriu. — Mas isso é o de menos, nós só temos que terminar isso. Põe a massa na forma que eu ponho no forno — Ele faz o que é pedido e depois o projeto de bolo já está aquecendo. — Pronto. Agora preciso que você suba, tome banho, se vista com uma roupa apresentável e pegue seus cartões de crédito.

— Por quê? — Questionou confuso.

— Porque esta casa está parecendo o lar de uma pessoa sem alma. Ela não tem UMA decoração de natal. Estou me sentindo triste por isso — Suspirou teatralmente, pois o Horan não tem pulmões. — Agora suba antes que eu te leve lá para cima à força. Vou ficar aqui de olho no bolo.

— Mas eu nem tomei café ainda… — Comentou.

— Eu sei, por isso melhor ainda — Afirmou. — Assim come com o bolo.

Liam assentiu, sabia que não teria como discutir com o espírito que parecia ter tomado o controle de sua cozinha e passou a mandá-lo fazer em si.  _ Espírito mais mandão. _ No entanto, concordava que ele tinha tido boas ideias sobre como agir com Zayn, a quem nem conhece e já lhe dera um doce, e que seu plano de retribuir a gentileza era melhor do que seu plano inicial: comer o doce e nem procurar quem o fez, sem remorso algum.

— Niall, posso te fazer algumas perguntas? — Perguntou após tomar um banho.

O humano trajava uma camisa social de cor azul, por baixo de um moletom, seus não-tão-habituais jeans e um tênis que nem lembrava que tinha. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam molhados e caídos para a frente, dando um ar sexy para quem o visse daquela maneira, menos, obviamente, o Horan. Ele olhava curioso para o espírito que o olhou um tanto entediado ao retirar o bolo do forno.

É, Liam Payne demora no banho, mas vale a pena.

— Claro — Concordou. — Se eu puder e conseguir responder.

— Ok, ok, é- — Respirou fundo. — Isso pode soar ridículo, mas... Eu queria saber se existe espírito da páscoa?

— É claro que existe — Disse sério como sua expressão demonstrava.

— Verdade? — Seu rosto se alegrou, mas voltou ao normal quando Niall riu.

— Não — Riu. — Eu não sei, na verdade — Deu de ombros. — Sou um espírito do Natal que apenas ajuda os humanos puros a realizar um Natal feliz. Se existe ou não, não tenho como te dizer.

— E porque eu? — O fantasma o olha nos olhos, calado. — Por que você está me ajudando? Não tem outros mais miseráveis? Alguém passando fome ou- ou que está congelando neste clima frio?

— Eu fui encarregado de ajudar você, Liam Payne, a ter um Natal feliz e alegre — Disse sério, sua voz indicava que o tom alegre e animado, característico do espírito, sumiu. — Referente às outras pessoas, como disse antes, se elas tiverem um coração puro, não imaculado, mas puro, elas terão toda a ajuda que precisarem. Mas eu estou aqui para te ajudar.

— Isso não é justo, tantas outras pessoas merecem…

— E se for verdade, elas terão a ajuda, já disse. Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Não tenho permissão para te dizer — Se abaixou ao ouvir o sino do temporizador indicar que era hora de retirar o bolo do fogo. — Pegue um pote para mim, enquanto eu corto o bolo. 

Payne viu o fantasma cortar a massa com maestria, como se fizesse isso todo dia até ter domínio da técnica. Ele pegou os pedaços cortados e colocou alguns no pote verde sem Niall pedir. Alguns outros foram colocados em cima de um prato para o café da manhã de Liam, já que esse não comeu nada desde que acordou.

— Nós… — O Horan olhou para o relógio do microondas para se situar. — Você tem quinze minutos para comer e depois saímos direto, temos que estar longe quando ele sair do apartamento dele.

Liam meneou a cabeça em concordância e começou a comer, vez ou outra o fantasma também pegava um pedaço, ele dizia que se fosse humano ia amar ficar comendo comida, seria sua primeira paixão. Os dois terminaram e colocaram alguns itens na lava-louça, por serem piores de se lavar e alguns simples na pia, o que era mais fácil de se lavar.

Ao abrir sua porta preta, as paredes brancas se fizeram presente em sua visão, dando um aspecto maior de iluminação graças à luz solar que entrava por uma das janelas do local. Não havia ninguém no corredor, provavelmente tinham ido trabalhar ou estão como ele: de folga. Niall o acompanhou ao sair, dessa vez não atravessou o móvel, e ficou o olhando com o pote em suas mãos.

— Não acha que alguém vai pegar? — Indagou para o espírito, assim que deixou o recipiente em cima do tapete de boas-vindas.

— Não, não vão — Sorriu. — O apartamento de Zayn não foi o único que investiguei — Disse, sem adicionar mais nada. — Vamos.

*

— Acho que elas estão me achando um maluco por estar conversando com você — Falou baixinho para Niall, se referindo à uma dupla de mulheres que cochichavam próximo a eles. 

— E estão — Pegou duas luzes de Natal em suas mãos, pensando nos locais perfeitos que colocaria elas. — Uma está dizendo: "Tão jovem e já está louco falando com o nada", e a outra: "Louco ou não, eu pegava" — A última frase deu um leve rubor em suas bochechas. — Disseram juntas: "Fofo" — Riu.

— Pode parar? Isso não tem graça.

— Não. É legal vê-lo mais corado do que quando estávamos lá fora e é engraçado também, admita. E elas estão dizendo mesmo isso — Apoiou as duas luzes em sua frente. — Então, coloridas ou unicolor? Tem azul, vermelho, amarelo, verde, branco, etc.

— Colorida, são mais bonitas — Respondeu.

— Você tem um ótimo gosto — Sorriu mínimo, colocando duas caixas de luzes no carrinho que carregavam outros itens de decoração. A árvore de Liam estava guardada em algum canto, em algum lugar que não é aberto por, no mínimo, dois anos.

— Elas não conseguem ver a caixa voando ou em suas mãos? — Indagou curioso.

— Não. Para elas, as caixas estão na prateleira ainda, nas suas mãos ou no carrinho. O cérebro humano entende o que lhe for mais conveniente, por isso elas não entendem o que está acontecendo — Explicou, continuando a andar pela loja procurando mais enfeites. O carrinho já possuía algumas decorações, às quais Liam achava um tanto desnecessárias, mas ele não podia opinar muito sobre isso, afinal, vivia os cinco anos sem comemorar as festas direito.

Durante os primeiros três Natais, até colocava decorações básicas em sua casa, colocando espalhadas e que trouxesse algum clima natalino, e com ele algum conforto também. Mas, ao perceber que não havia ninguém com quem compartilhar, seja amigo ou algo mais romântico, deixou de fazer, caindo em seu estado solitário que o espírito fez questão de ressaltar durante a conversa no dia anterior.

— Pensei que fosse dizer magia novamente — Comentou, seguindo-o. — Como fez ontem.

— Ela tem haver, é claro, mas só cria a ilusão, o que as pessoas vão ver ou não, fica a critério delas — Deu de ombros, recolhendo um papai Noel e o olhando. — É incrível o quanto vocês mudam o significado de algo somente para seus objetivos.

— Se refere ao papai Noel? Ele não existe de verdade, não é? — O outro riu.

— Desculpe, é engraçado as perguntas que você faz — Deixou o brinquedo no local, procurando um visco bonito que combinasse com a porta preta e uma guirlanda vermelha para ficar na frente dela. — Não, não existe. Esse tenho certeza, mesmo.

— Já estava achando que minha vida inteira foi uma mentira — Liam dramatizou. — Então o que queria dizer?

— Que vocês mudam algo que já existiu ou que existe para que sintonize com suas ambições — Apontou para o papai Noel. — Vê ele? Ele usa a roupa vermelha por causa da campanha publicitária da Coca-Cola e é dito que mora no Polo Norte, mas a verdade é que o verdadeiro vivia em Mira, na Turquia, e o fato dele morar num dos extremos do planeta é por causa de uma estratégia de estimulação do turismo em um país. Tudo uma estratégia de marketing que garante lucros a todos.

— E milhões de crianças acreditam que ele existe de verdade e não sabem do verdadeiro objetivo com tudo isso…

— Talvez isso tenha uma motivação corrupta, mas que faz um bem maior — Olhou nos olhos castanhos. — Não significa que estejam certos, nem que são boas pessoas, mas que suas atitudes egoístas têm um reflexo positivo. E é bom para as crianças, manter a ingenuidade e ter o que se lembrar quando estiverem adultos, a recordação de acordar todo dia na manhã de Natal, ver seus presentes na árvore e que seus biscoitos foram comidos, mas não pelo Noel e sim pelos pais para não magoá-las.

— Mas nem todas têm essas oportunidades ou passam por isso… É triste a forma como eles enfrentam essa situação, sendo que não deviam, algumas por dificuldades ou por não terem um lar saudável e funcional.

— Infelizmente não posso ajudar todas — Tudo no espírito transbordava sinceridade. Sua aura, antes tão iluminada e radiante por sua alegria, diminuiu seu brilho, demonstrando o quão afetado era por esse fato. — Não cabe a mim decidir isso. Então, o que me resta é ajudar aqueles que precisam de mim.

— Vejo que não é tão feliz quanto você tenta ser.

— Ninguém realmente é, não é? — Indagou pesaroso. — Só não deixo isso me abalar, porque o Natal é felicidade, esperança e gratidão, não há muitos motivos para me entristecer. Porém esses são uns dos únicos — Sorriu forçado. — Vamos continuar com as compras, ainda temos uma casa para decorar e um moreno para você fazer amizade.

— Okay… — Liam murmurou, observando o Ser espiritual andando em sua frente procurando mais enfeites. Se perguntando se haveria algo que pudesse fazer para ele.

*

A ida à loja havia sido muito proveitosa. Liam e Niall compraram uma boa quantidade de itens para decorar a casa, todas escolhidas pelo espírito, porque ele afirmava que tal objeto traria graça ao apartamento frio que o outro possuía. Além disso, fez questão de exigir o boneco de neve de lego que viu em uma das prateleiras, ressaltando o quanto era lindo e que já sabia o que fazer com aquilo. Payne só torcia para que não ficasse uma ornamentação bizarra e estranha aos seus olhos.

Todas as sacolas estavam no braço de Liam quando saíram do carro, os dois chegaram a um acordo que o humano teria que levá-los, porque poderiam conversar com ele em algum momento ou a ilusão de Niall poderia se distorcer de tantas pessoas olhando. Mesmo não gostando muito, Liam o fez. E graças ao seu porte físico atlético, não foi muito difícil, só havia uma quantidade maior de sacolas do que o esperado.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram e caminharam um pouco até o número 402, pararam ao ver quem estava na frente carregando um pote e um sorriso no rosto. Para Niall, era Zayn, um "garoto" de vinte cinco anos que era vizinho de seu beneficiário e que possuía um crush no mesmo, além de ser alguém que era bem ligado à família e tinha uma galeria em que trabalhava, sem excluir os pontos de ser um ótimo cozinheiro.

Para Liam… Era algo de outro mundo. Os cabelos negros bagunçados em um estilo rebelde só realçavam a beleza de sua pele e seus olhos, os quais brilhavam em um dourado maravilhoso quando a luz refletia neles, mas no escuro pareciam da cor do melhor uísque. Sua pele dourada encontrava um contraste com os lábios róseos, a barba e as tatuagens que se estendiam do pescoço pelo resto do corpo coberto pelas roupas, dando uma pequena vontade de explorar cada parte dele e se afundar no que seria Zayn Malik, acreditando que nada tiraria a aura de mistério que ele possuía. 

_ Um anjo… _

Em seus olhos castanhos cor de mel, Liam olhava a figura com total vislumbre, mas seu rosto não acompanhava a mesma sensação sentida pelo humano. Ele estava expressando confusão, de cenho franzido, e surpresa, o que não é mentira, pois ele estava. Só não entendia o que aquele ser angelical estava fazendo em frente à porta de sua casa. Niall o olhava rindo, achando graça da situação e um pouco surpreso pelo que Zayn estava fazendo, não esperava por isso.

— Olá? — Disse ao chegar mais perto, mas seu cumprimento saiu mais como uma pergunta. — Em que posso ajudar?

— Oi… — O moreno se envergonhou e um rubor subiu ao rosto, sem desmanchar o sorriso. Sua voz saiu um pouco menor, estava com vergonha de encontrar o cara de quem gosta pela primeira vez, e também a primeira que fala. — Sou o Zayn — Se apresentou.

Liam sabia quem ele era assim que viu o que carregava, mas não poderia dizer "eu sei", então dançou conforme a música. — Sou Liam — Sorriu gentil para ele. — Por que está na frente de meu apartamento? — Indagou curioso, abrindo a porta e colocando as compras ao lado, dando toda a atenção para Zayn, admirando seus cílios longos e o quanto aquela boca era beijável, ainda mais quando ele mordia.

— Eu vim… Entregar isso — Estendeu o pote de mais cedo, mas desta vez com biscoitos de gengibre decorados no lugar dos pedaços de bolo. 

— Obrigado — Riu. — Acredito que estão deliciosos.

— Sim… — Sussurrou reparando mais ainda no Payne. — Seu bolo também estava — Comentou constrangido, torcendo para não ter sido ouvido.

— Fico mais relaxado agora que sei que gostou, embora eu tenha gostado também mais cedo — Disse. — E eles não são os únicos deliciosos aqui — Flertou, recebendo um arregalar de olhos da figura em sua frente. — Obrigado pelos biscoitos Zayn, tenha uma boa noite.

— B-boa noite! — Falou alto antes da porta ser fechada em um aceno de cabeça. 

Niall somente assistia os dois enquanto comia um dos pedaços de bolo que sobrou, rindo da forma que ambos flertavam e da tensão que havia entre eles, era óbvio que ambos acabariam juntos em algum momento, só precisava achar um jeito de juntá-los até o Natal. Mas parecia que não teria que interferir muito, porque Zayn, embora pareça tímido, tinha muita coragem, ainda mais por aparecer ali logo na segunda vez que entrega algo, ao invés de deixar um bilhete ou algo do tipo.

— Acho que não vou ter tanto trabalho para te ajudar, Liam — Diz risonho. — Se Zayn tiver essa coragem e você fizer o que acabou de fazer, eu termino isso até o Natal sem fazer quase nada.

— Por que não me disse que ele era um anjo? Ele é lindo, Niall! — Exaltou e suspirou. — Como eu estava vivendo do lado de um deus grego que cozinha bem e não sabia? — Lamentou-se.

— Posso apontar diversos fatores para isso, a começar pela sua falta de visão de mundo que se resumiu a trabalho e sua conformidade com a solidão, e terminar com o fato de que ele se mudou a menos de seis meses — Afirmou simpático ainda, não se abalando pela grosseria do outro. — Você só vive de casa para o trabalho, não é para menos que nunca tenha o visto, mas ele, com certeza, te viu. Onde? Não sei — Deu de ombros voltando a comer seu bolo. — E ele quer você, dá para ver.

— Você acha? — Indagou esperançoso e hesitante. Fazia tantos anos que não entrava em um relacionamento, ou tempos que fazia algo sexual, que estava receoso de se relacionar com alguém.

— Se você não viu o jeito que ele te olhou, Liam, vou ter que fazer mais do que um milagre de Natal para te ajudar — Riu. — Vai tomar banho e depois vamos decorar a casa. 


	3. Meu boneco e eu

A semana transcorreu diferenciada das anteriores. Com o passar dos dias, toda manhã era deixada um doce diferente em frente à porta de Zayn e um a noite na porta de Liam, parecia algo somente dos dois e sempre vinha com um bilhete escrito algo fofo, como " _ tenha um bom dia de trabalho -Z _ " ou " _ você é o melhor cozinheiro que já vi -L _ ". Niall achava o desenrolar dessa situação fofa e com pouco trabalho.

Toda noite, durante a madrugada, o espírito transitava entre os apartamentos para saber como ia os avanços de sua missão, encontrando os relatos que Zayn mandava para o casal de amigos que tinha e o quanto se encantava pelos recados que Liam mandava para ele, além de como o mesmo sabia fazer coisas tão saborosas. Ele ainda não sabia que doces eram a paixão secreta do Payne e que o mesmo sempre tinha que ter algo para comer deste tipo, uma coisa que não mudou muito depois dos anos de solidão.

A vida no trabalho para o Payne ficou muito melhor também; claro, nenhum dos funcionários o tratava adequadamente, mantendo o comportamento temeroso e distante. Mas eles perceberam como Liam estava mais contente, mesmo que ele entrasse todo dia com um sorriso no rosto desde antes de Zayn entrar em sua vida. Até a neve passou a gostar de novo, embora não apreciasse as duas bolas de neve que ganhou em suas costas na ida até a empresa. Ele achava que os garotos faziam de propósito, mas nunca olhava para eles, somente seguia em frente.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Liam se sentia aliviado, sem a sensação de solidão que o rodeava e emanava de si e alguns problemas em sua autoestima que veio com a rejeição de sua família. De início, demorou a aceitar a ideia de que o Niall, o espírito, fosse realmente real e estava ali para ajudá-lo, imaginava que seria devido à algum problema de saúde que causa alucinações, como  _ delirium _ , mas concluiu que era verdade quando Zayn estava entregando um doce e disse ter ouvido um barulho de panelas caindo na cozinha, sendo que todas estavam guardadas no armário, e ao ver o local, viu Niall sorrindo sem graça.

O apartamento constava com decorações de Natal postos por Niall. Na sala, havia uma árvore de natal de dois metros de altura, a qual achou guardada em uma caixa no armário do quarto de hóspedes, rodeada de bolas, festões, pinhas, sinos e cordões; tendo em seu topo, um floco de neve feito de metal prata. Liam, obviamente, questionou o porquê de não terem comprado o típico, uma estrela ou um anjo para ser a ponteira.

— A estrela vem da cultura católica para representar o astro que guiou os reis magos até o local que Maria dava à luz a Jesus, o que se tornou algo sagrado na religião. Da mesma forma o anjo, um Ser representante da bondade como um vigilante a vocês, humanos, que é posto no alto como uma forma de se manter a vista de todos e orientar — Respondeu. — Como você não acreditava em nada disso até eu aparecer, e tenho certeza que continua não crendo na ideia de "Céu" e "Inferno" — o que não está errado, não vi problema em mudá-lo para algo menos religioso. E também não gosto do que a Igreja fez com o meu feriado.

— E se eu fosse católico? — Perguntou.

— Aí teria uma estrela no topo — Disse apontando para cima. — A ideia dos anjos… Digamos que não são tão bons quanto os livros pintam.

Depois disso a conversa terminou.

O restante do cômodo principal possuía luzes coloridas piscando pelas paredes e algumas guirlandas e sinos estavam pendurados. Além disso, quem entrasse no apartamento e visse aquele local sentiria o clima natalino na hora de tão aconchegante e acolhedor que passava ao indivíduo. Niall era realmente o espírito natalino, pois havia conseguido criar uma decoração linda que parecia aquelas vistas somente em comerciais de tão familiar que era.

A cozinha estava um pouco diferente, havia dois adesivos nas paredes, um escrito "Feliz Natal" em uma faixa com sinos embaixo e o outro era uma árvore de natal estilizada e vermelha em zigue e zague. No entanto, o que indicava que ali estava no mês de dezembro eram os chocotones que repousavam na mesa pedindo para serem abertos e devorados. A massa era uma das preferidas do Payne, ainda mais na época. Ele amava.

Os outros cômodos não possuíam decoração, por causa que haveria muito o que retirar e Liam não estava pensando em passar horas de sua folga de fim de ano tirando a decoração de Natal que estaria pela casa toda. Muito embora, Niall insistiu muito, muito, em poder decorar o quarto do humano, perguntando se ele gostaria de pequenos enfeites, vermelhos ou pretos, em uma linha pendurados em cima da cama dele, o que não seria difícil de fazer ou conseguir.

Na folga daquela semana, Liam escuta leves batidas em sua porta, atraindo sua atenção e interrompendo sua maratona de filmes de Harry Potter, estava no terceiro dos filmes e afirmava para si mesmo que foi o auge da beleza do elenco. Niall havia sumido depois de um tempo, ele estava ali assistindo quando apareceu a cena de natal no primeiro filme, mas depois saiu andando, o Payne acredita que está em algum vizinho o observando ou assombrando, o espírito gostava de pegadinhas e ser travesso, às vezes.

Assim que abriu a porta preta, viu Zayn com um de seus típicos sorrisos, tímidos, mas ainda de tirar o fôlego. Liam não havia se acostumado, talvez nunca vá, com a beleza exótica do outro. Ousava-o comparar a um anjo ou aos filhos de Afrodite, a Deusa da Beleza na mitologia grega, de tão belo que ele era. O Malik, descobriu em uma das curtas conversas que tiveram, trajava uma roupa confortável igual à si, uma camiseta de uma banda bem gasta e uma calça moletom. Aos olhos do Payne ele estava sexy em seu estilo casual.

— Oi, Liam — Disse animado, sua timidez havia sumido, parecendo que nunca existiu, mas a vergonha ainda tomava seu rosto corado. — Eu estou com uns amigos em meu apartamento e gostaria de convidá-lo para ir lá, nós estamos apenas conversando e assistindo algum filme.

— Oi, Zayn, eu adoraria, deixa eu só vestir algo-

— Você está ótimo — Interrompeu o outro e o vermelho se realçou, causando um riso em Liam que o achou mais lindo. — Quer dizer, você pode ir assim.

— Obrigado — Trocou apenas o seu calçado, pois não iria usando sua pantufa dos aliens de Toy Story. 

O apartamento de Zayn era igual ao de Liam em sua arquitetura, mas o design de tudo era diferente. As paredes tinham diversos quadros pendurados ao longo de todos os corredores, com as mais diversas obras e pinturas que Liam não conseguia entender o propósito do artista, por ser leigo no assunto. A sala tinha as mesmas cores dos quadros, o sofá era de um vermelho vibrante que se destacava em meio ao chão branco, as poltronas eram brancas e combinavam com a árvore de Natal branca toda decorada ali estava. 

Duas figuras estavam sentadas rindo alto quando Zayn e ele chegaram no cômodo. Um possuía o cabelo longo e cacheado, o que Liam viu que estava muito oleoso, e era mais alto que o outro. O segundo era mais baixo, havia barba em seu queixo e o cabelo era liso; foi o primeiro a vê-los se aproximar e a mirar seus olhos azuis em si. 

O desconhecido mais alto, ao ver que algo atraiu a atenção do azulado, também se virou para olhar, por curiosidade, e abriu um sorriso alegre, parecido com o que Zayn mantinha em seu rosto, ao ver quem acompanhava o amigo. Diferente do mais alto, o mais baixo ostentava um provocador em seu rosto, causando certo medo em Malik que sabia do que melhor amigo era capaz.

— Ora, ora, ora, se não é o famoso Liam — Falou assim que ambos se sentaram. — Ouvimos falar muito sobre você — Estendeu a mão.

— Espero que só coisas boas — Retribuiu o gesto e cumprimentou o outro também.

— Não imagina o quanto — Riu baixinho.

— Loueh! — O alto repreendeu. — Não envergonhe o Zayn.

— Ah, mas Hazz, ele vive fazendo com a gente, porque eu não posso? — Formou um bico em seus lábios. O Malik estava morrendo de vergonha com a cabeça baixa.

O "Hazz", que Liam supôs que era apelido, se inclinou para sussurrar algo no ouvido do mais baixo e o viu concordar com algo, antes de olhar para Zayn com uma cara de falsa inocência captada pelo moreno. O artista estava queimando o rosto de vergonha, mas seus olhos demonstravam raiva para o "Loueh", o qual se divertia com a situação claramente.

— Peço perdão pelo Louis, ele é um idiota — O cacheado sorriu simpático e ouviu um "Hey!" do castanho. — Eu sou o Harry, namorado dele aqui.

— Vocês já sabem meu nome, então, olá — Seu rosto também ganhou rubor.

— Como não saberíamos? Só ouvimos sobre você — Soltou Louis e ganhou um olhar mortal do namorado. — Desculpa, desculpa — Ergueu as mãos para cima, como se estivesse se entregando. — Escapou.

— Não liga para ele. Como o Harry disse, ele é um idiota — Zayn falou pela primeira vez. — O que estavam falando antes de nós chegarmos para rirem daquele jeito?

— Quer mesmo saber? — Louis se inclinou.

— Agora não sei — Disse receoso.

— Não é nada, Z — Harry respondeu.

— Z? 

— É o apelido que nós demos para ele quando estudávamos juntos — Louis disse. — E também era a forma como ele assinava os desenhos, pinturas e grafite que fazia.

— Você faz quadros, Zayn? — Perguntou curioso e o mesmo assentiu. 

— É claro que ele faz, o garoto parece que nasceu segurando o pincel. Você tem que ver a forma como e- — A boca de Louis foi tampada pela mão grande de Harry que dava um sorriso sem graça.

— Sua boca ainda vai te meter em problemas, Louis — Falou. — Se lembre do que acabei de te dizer.

— E o que vocês fazem? — Payne ignorou o que Louis falaria, mas tinha uma ideia do que seria.

— O Lou é médico no Saint Mary e eu sou escritor, escrevo romances de época — Harry diz.

— Meu homem é um autor publicado — Louis se gaba e Zayn ri. — E você? Zayn não disse o que você fazia.

— Eu quero saber o que ele diz tanto de mim — Olhou para o moreno que corou com o comentário. — Sou supervisor do meu setor na empresa de advocacia, a Gilmore Banks.

— Um advogado então? — Concordou. — Como que eu não adivinhei, Harry?

— Acho que tenho uma ideia — Riu.

— Mas o que o Zayn diz tanto de mim? — Perguntou. O moreno no mesmo instante saiu dali para pegar alguma coisa na cozinha. O Malik sabia que a maior preocupação era Louis e que Harry conseguiria controlá-lo caso fosse o expôr. O casal se olhou antes de responder.

— Que você cozinha muito bem — Disse simples.

— Isso e os lances dos doces, achei fofo, admito — Louis comentou. — O Harry nem para fazer algo assim para mim.

— Eu te acordo todo dia com mil beijinhos e vivo te mimando, agora quer doces?

— Mas Harry… — Falou manhoso. O rosto do cacheado se tornou irritadiço.

— Ok! Só porque não consigo dizer não — Bufou. — Mas agora você vai ser mais saudável. E isso não inclui hambúrguer. 

— O-o quê?! — Exclamou alto. — Harry! São meus hambúrgueres! 

— É isso ou sem doce — Sorriu malvado. Liam achava graça de tudo.

— Você quer me ver triste não é? — Forçou a melhor cara de tristeza, parecendo mais que ia cagar, o que fez Harry e Liam rirem alto.

— É claro que não, Boo — Deu selinho no namorado, desmanchando a cara de tristeza em uma de bobo. — Mas não estou aberto a negócios.

— Não quer nem ouvir minha proposta? — Um sorriso malicioso.

— Louis…

Liam não ouviu o resto, porque se levantou, vendo que os dois ficariam naquela bolha de paquera dos dois —  _ O quanto eles devem fazer isso?  _ —, e foi em busca de Zayn que estava demorando na cozinha. O encontrou colocando refrigerante em alguns copos em cima de uma travessa ao lado de duas bacias de pipoca e quatro pratos com sanduíches.

— Como você planejava levar tudo isso para a sala com duas mãos? — Encostou-se no batente da porta. Zayn ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo e admirou o outro em segredo naquela posição antes de continuar sua tarefa.

— Eu estava torcendo para alguém vir — Colocou a garrafa na mesa. — Ou faria igual na adolescência, chamava eles e cada um pegava o seu — Deu de ombros. — O que veio fazer aqui?

— Não posso mais sentir saudades? — Estava brincando.

— E pode matá-la sempre que quiser — Zayn riu da própria tentativa de flerte, fazia tempos que não tentava. — Agora é sério, eles ficaram naquela bolha deles em que um fica paquerando o outro e esquece do resto? — Liam assentiu e Zayn suspirou. — É mais comum do que você acha.

— Eles ficam assim o tempo inteiro então? Que barra — Diz se sentando em frente ao homem. — Deve ser difícil ficar perto de um casal o tempo inteiro que faz lembrar que não se tem um relacionamento. 

— Não é tanto — Deu de ombro. — Eles não fazem de propósito, eu sei, é normal a melosidade entre os dois, era pior quando estavam no colégio, não se desgrudavam por nada — Revirou os olhos. — Acho até que o Harry tinha ciúmes de mim. Mas… Isso não impede eu sentir um pouco de inveja dos dois.

— Inveja por não ter aquilo que eles têm — Malik balançou a cabeça. — Mal passei cinco minutos com eles fazendo aquilo e também fiquei.

— E por que você não tem? Não achou a pessoa certa? — Perguntou curioso, ambos só estavam de frente um ao outro conversando.

— Não é isso, não acredito no papo de "pessoa certa" — Fez aspas ao usar o termo dito. — Eu me fechei a qualquer tipo de relacionamento pessoal depois do último relacionamento e a carga emocional que veio depois de umas coisas que aconteceram na minha vida.

— E pretende se abrir para novos, então? 

— Eu estou aqui, não estou? — Sorriu. — E você? Qual o motivo de um homem tão lindo, tão bom cozinheiro e um ótimo ouvinte estar solteiro? Escolha própria ou, como você disse, atrás da pessoa certa?

— Escolha própria. Eu precisava de um tempo só meu, depois do último. Ele não era um bom namorado. Foi um namoro meio tóxico, vivia com ciúmes de quem respirasse perto de mim e criticava o meu visual meio bad-boy e relaxado que uso — Disse olhando nos olhos castanhos do Payne. — Ele detestava os meninos e era recíproco. Não sei quantas vezes ouvi o Louis dizendo que ia matar ele se fizesse mais uma merda. E bom ele fez.

— Louis quebrou a cara dele? — Perguntou animado. Uma coisa que Liam gostava era de justiça, por mais que não fosse pelos meios convencionais; talvez por isso gostava tanto de super-heróis.

— Não — Negou. — Foi o Harry.

— O Harry? — Disse surpreso. — Ele parece tão calmo.

— Ele é. Mas quando fica furioso, é melhor estar longe. Além de ele ter um bom soco de direita e a mão pesada — Zayn terminou a fala e os dois ficaram se olhando, admirando o outro com brilho nos olhos. O clima foi rompido com um grito de Louis.

— Zayn! Deixa de namorar aí na cozinha e traz a comida! — O azulado gritou da sala. O moreno sabia que o amigo baixo estava rindo.

Malik colocou a mão no rosto para esconder sua vermelhidão, mas Liam a segurou e sorriu encantado. 

— Não se esconda, você está lindo assim — Levantou-se da cadeira, começando a pegar os pratos e levar para a sala. — Vamos ou eles virão espiar o que estamos fazendo — Viu o mais novo pegar os dois baldes de pipoca e o acompanhar até a sala, ouvindo os risos altos de Louis. E alguns de Harry também.

*

A porta de sua casa se fechou atrás de si, enquanto adentrava o local sorridente e mais relaxado do que durante a manhã. Passar o tempo com os amigos de Zayn e o próprio foi ótimo, Payne havia se esquecido o quão bom é ter pessoas que gostam dele e tem conversas decentes ao invés de querer fugir na primeira palavra que sai de sua boca.

Uma melodia é ouvida por si, assim que se entra, que vinha de sua sala. Ele logo reconheceu que era alguém tocando seu piano e a única pessoa, ou Ser, que vinha em sua mente era Niall. Liam, então, caminhou para ver o fantasma tocar o instrumento e o viu sentado ali, em seu banco de madeira, em frente ao piano, dedilhando sobre as teclas brancas e soando os acordes. A única luz da casa que vinha era de sua cozinha que chegava parcialmente no espectro quase transparente do Horan.

—  _ Don't cry snowman right in front of me. Who will catch your tears if you can't catch me, darling? If you can't catch me, darling? Don't cry snowman don't leave me this way, a puddle of water can't hold me close, baby. Can't hold me close, baby _ — O espírito começou a cantar, surpreendendo o humano com a voz. —  _ I want you to know that I'm never leaving, cause I'll miss the snow 'till death will be freezing. You are my home, my home for a season. So come on let's go, let's go below zero and hide from the sun, I love you forever and we'll have some fun. Yes let's hit the North Pole and live happily. Please don't cry, no tears now, it's Christmas, baby. _

Liam o olhava admirado, a voz carregava sentimentos e não era nada parecida com a cantoria que aconteceu em sua cozinha na semana passada. Sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável por estar vendo aquela cena, tinha certeza que era pessoa. Muito pessoal. Porém não conseguiria sair dali nem se quisesse. Era incrível.

—  _ My snowman and me… My snowman and me, baby _ …

Niall tocava com um tom de melancolia, mas ao mesmo tempo de nostalgia que atrairia a atenção de todos, se mais alguém visse. Seus dedos andavam por aquelas teclas como se as conhecessem havia anos e não poucos dias. Sua voz transmitia era profunda.

—  _ Don't cry snowman, don't you fear the sun, who'll carry me without legs to run, honey? Without legs to run, honey? Don't cry snowman, don't you shed a tear, who'll hear my secrets if you don't have ears, baby? If you don't have ears, baby? _ — Seus olhos fitavam a parede de natal, seu semblante permanecia indecifrável se alguém visse. Liam só olhava de costas, vendo os braços se moverem e a voz se estar presente a cada verso. 

E, após a última parte, o Horan encarou suas mãos, se perguntando algo que Liam nunca saberia o que era, porque tinha certeza que jamais perguntaria a ele. Há coisas que poderiam ser perguntadas para conhecer, outras por curiosidade, mas aquela era, sem dúvidas, pessoal demais para ser compartilhada.

— Não sabia que tocava — Sua voz soou pelo cômodo. Niall se virou para ele sem a alegria típica. — O que houve? Você está bem?

— Estou bem, Liam — Tentou sorrir. O brilho vivo que havia em seus olhos estavam tão mortos quanto o próprio. — Não aconteceu nada. Só… Saudades. Nada demais. Vá dormir.

— Quer conversar? 

— Só vai dormir — Repetiu. — Por favor. Não irei mais tocar hoje.

O humano viu a face sem reação do espírito, não reconhecendo mais aquele que estava em sua frente, parecendo em nada aquele que estava em sua vida desde o momento que apareceu, e assentiu em silêncio, se virando para ir. Porém parou no antes de se retirar completamente do cômodo.

— Você está aqui para me ajudar, Niall, mas isso não significa que eu não possa fazer o mesmo por você — Foi a única coisa que disse e saiu indo para seu quarto.


	4. Presentes de Natal

— Como tem sido sua semana, Liam? — O vizinho lhe entrega a xícara de café com gosto doce de que tanto gosta.

— Ela está sendo… — Payne parou para pensar no assunto.

Após a noite em que viu Niall tocar o piano e cantar, na manhã seguinte, ele estava com o habitual sorriso natural e animado, nada forçado, e cozinhava alguma coisa que só descobriu o que era quando o espírito apareceu em sua sala com um saco cheio de cupcakes para ser sua sobremesa — e estavam deliciosas. Porém, quando era questionado sobre o que havia acontecido, o que fez todos os dias, manhã e noite, Horan desviava e dizia que não era para se importar. Embora tenha estado estranho, não era algo tão grave.

No trabalho, o lance era o mesmo e sequer estava com vontade de mudar isso. Eles o odiavam por algum motivo irracional e desconhecido para si; ignoravam sua existência e só suportavam ela por ser o superior. Logo, o máximo que continuava a fazer era ser profissional e ser amigável com eles, mas não gentil. 

Seu relacionamento com Zayn está fluindo em um ritmo natural. Os dois continuam colocando doces em suas portas com bilhetes acompanhando, os quais Niall ajuda a fazer, porque ele tem uma ótima mão para decoração natalina, e têm conversado mais entre si, dialogando diversos assuntos pelo whatsapp ou quando um ia até a casa do outro para falar do seu dia — uma coisa que criaram a quatro dias quando Zayn chamou ele para verem algo.

Payne vem se sentindo mais leve; aliviado; extasiado; com as mudanças nas últimas semanas, graças ao fato de ter se aberto a novas relações desde que o fantasma apareceu. De certa forma, Niall foi o início de tudo, já que se dependesse de si, no dia que Zayn mandou um doce, apenas comeria e ignoraria o significado daquilo, como vinha fazendo até aquele ponto.

Então, por mais que tenha tido alguns contratempos no decorrer dela e que Niall esteja diferente, está sendo uma semana boa.

— Boa, uma boa semana — Disse. — E a sua? Muito corrido na galeria? 

— Sim, não sabe o quanto. Nessa época, com o fim de ano e o Natal chegando, as pessoas querem comprar pinturas para exibir em festas; presentear as outras; a papelada é imensa, mas ainda bem que tenho o pessoal para me ajudar — Zayn bebericou a caneca cheia de chocolate quente. — Minha família ainda vai vir essa semana para passar o Natal aqui e terei que fechar a galeria mais cedo para todos terem tempo de aproveitar bem as festas. Acho que vou deixá-la fechada até o ano novo, aproveitar o tempo com minha mãe e irmãs.

— Você tem irmãs? Eu não sabia disso.

— Tenho — Sorriu. — Doniya é a mais velha, Waliyha é mais nova que eu e a Safaa é a menor, com oito anos, bem animada. Amo todas elas.

— E sua mãe? E o seu pai? — Perguntou curioso. 

— Minha mãe vem com as meninas também, elas são inseparáveis, embora Doniya viva mais com o marido dela no centro de Londres, ela vai lá de duas semanas em duas semanas, sou eu que fico mais aqui, não gosto muito de viagens, sempre me enjoam. E meu pai morreu quando eu tinha dezesseis anos.

— Sinto muito — Lamentou a dor do outro.

— Obrigado, mas não há necessidade. Ele teve uma boa vida ao lado dos filhos e uma esposa maravilhosa, acredito que tenha ido em paz — Bebeu mais um pouco. — Ele era um ótimo pai. 

— Imagino, criou alguém como você — Liam elogiou o vizinho, só foi sincero. — E quando elas vão chegar? Já marcaram o dia?

— No dia vinte e três, foi o que marcamos.

Sons de batida são escutados pelos dois, o que atrai a atenção de Liam e faz com que Zayn se levanta de sua cadeira. O moreno caminha até a porta, com os olhos do Payne em si e no objeto, até que desce a maçaneta e três figuras agasalhadas aparecem sorridentes e animadas e abraçam-no com força, soltando gritos de felicidade e um coro de "Zaynnnn", "Zzzzzzzz" e "Filho". O Malik não estave diferente, seus olhos estavam transbordando de alegria e levemente marejados por vê-las ali.

— Mãe, o que faz aqui? — Indaga a abraçando e a olhando nos olhos.

— Viemos fazer uma surpresa, sunshine — Passou a mão em sua bochecha, sentindo a barba de seu filho que agora era um homem, algo difícil de aceitar quando se é mãe ou pai. — Não sabia que estava com visita — Olhou para o Payne.

— É seu namorado, Z? — A criança pergunta. — Ele é bonito — Liam corou.

— Obrigado, você também é — Sorriu.

— Ele é uma graça, filho — Sua mãe disse. A criança se aproximava para falar com Liam e a do meio o cumprimentou antes de se sentar no sofá e pegar o celular. Adolescentes. — Mas por que não me disse que estava namorando? Achou que eu não apoiaria o namoro com o rapaz? 

—O quê? Não. Ele é um amigo, não meu namorado — Disse.

— Você queria que fosse, não é? — Perguntou mais baixo. — Ele é o seu tipo. Rosto fofo, sorriso bonito, corpo másculo e ainda se dá bem com as crianças. Daria um ótimo genro. Eu apoio.

— Mãe! — Exaltou-se e as cabeças dos outros três se viraram para a direção dos dois, causando uma vermelhidão no rosto de Malik e a mais velha rir.

— Oh, sunshine, me diz se estou errada? — Falou risonha e andou em direção ao Payne. — Oi, sou Trisha, mãe de Zayn.

— Sou Liam, amigo do seu filho — Cumprimentou-a. — Seu filho é maravilhoso.

— É, ele é — Olhou por um instante para Zayn e voltou-se ao Payne. — Criei muito direitinho meu sunshine, deve ter puxado um pouco ao pai, embora, aquele homem sabia como ser amável com os outros. E você? Zayn não havia me falado nada de um novo amigo.

— Mãe! — O filho chamou a atenção da mais velha que ignorou. Safaa assistia a interação e Waliyha mexia no celular.

— Me deixe conhecer seu amigo, filho — Olhou para ele. — Os únicos que conheço são o Louis e o Harry.

— O que quer saber? Pode perguntar, senhora Malik.

— Você acaba de se condenar, Payne — Zayn avisa-o.

— O que faz? — Se sentou de frente para ele.

— Sou supervisor na empresa de advogacia em que trabalho.

— Idade? E é de Londres?

— Tenho vinte e oito anos e nasci em Wolverhampton. Vim para Londres para estudar direito — Respondeu honestamente.

— Conheceu meu filho como? — Indagou curiosa e não deixou de perceber que seu filho corou. Liam deu um sorriso desconfortável.

— Ele colocou um doce na minha porta e apareceu no dia seguinte em frente à ela — Coçou a nuca.

— Ele fez isso? — Olhou para seu filho. — Não parece coisa do meu sunshine.

— Sim, ele fez — Ela sorriu para ele.

— O que gosta de fazer? 

— Mãe, isso é mesmo necessário? Eu tenho vinte e cinco anos!

— Não me lembro de você ter reclamado quando fiz isso com o marido de Doniya ou com os amigos que ela trazia em casa — Franziu o cenho para Zayn, achando graça internamente. O bom de ser mãe era ter o direito de constranger os filhos.

— Não tem problema, Zayn — O castanho sorriu tranquilizador. — Ela é sua mãe — Completou. — E, senhora Malik, eu gosto de ficar em casa e aproveitar algum tempo lendo, vendo filmes. Gosto de caminhar e praticar exercícios na academia quando tenho tempo. Também gosto de doces, por isso experimento com gosto os que seu filho faz para mim.

— Só tenho mais uma pergunta — Ergueu o dedo indicador. — Você namora?

— Ah, meu Zeus! — Zayn cobriu o rosto — Não me diga que isso está acontecendo.

— Isso está acontecendo, Zee — Safaa riu do irmão. Até Waliyha ri baixo dele.

— Não, não namoro.

— Ótimo, terminei por agora. Meninas, vamos pegar as malas e ir para os quartos — As duas pegaram as malas e as mochilas e seguiram a mais velha para desbravar o apartamento.

— Desculpe por isso, ela não se controla — Esfregou a mão em sinal de vergonha e nervosismo.

— Sem problema, dá para ver que ela te ama, Zayn — Esticou os lábios mostrando os dentes, mas logo morreu em seu rosto. — Queria ter algo assim novamente.

— Não sei o que houve, mas, sinto muito — Pensou em chegar mais perto e consolá-lo, mas recuou sem saber se deveria ou não.

— Tudo bem — Levantou-se de onde estava sentado. — Acho que está na hora de eu ir.

— Certeza? Não terminamos nossa conversa — Na mesa, a xícara ainda possuía um pouco de café.

— Tenho. Você tem muito o que conversar com sua mãe e aproveitar com suas irmãs — Disse e andou em direção da porta sendo seguido pelo moreno.

— Ei! Liam! — A voz da matriarca se fez presente de novo. — Você vai passar o natal onde? — Pergunta animada, chegando mais perto. Já constava com uma roupa mais confortável, sem casaco ou touca.

— Eu… Vou ficar em casa.

— Sem querer ser invasiva, não vai passar com sua família? — O olha esperançosa.

— Não tenho família — Falou simples. 

— Oh, sinto muito querido — Tentou confortá-lo com um sorriso. — Eu perguntei porque queria saber se você quer passar aqui conosco. Os amigos de Zayn, Louis e Harry, sempre passam com a gente junto com as famílias deles, é sempre divertido. E sempre cabe mais um.

— Vou adorar, senhora Malik — Respondeu e recebendo um abraço da mesma.

— Me chame apenas de Trisha, você conquistou o direito — Riu e o liberou.

— Ok, Trisha — Sorriu. — Até Zayn.

— Até Liam — Foi o que ouviu antes de sair do apartamento e dar alguns passos até o seu, adentrando em seguida.

O local estava da mesma forma que saiu, iluminado pela luzes das janelas e não possuía nem um sinal de Niall, o espírito do Natal. Sua mente logo voou para quando o encontrou tocando piano naquela noite, uma semana atrás, pois a situação era parecida, as únicas diferenças era que os acordes não eram ouvidos e não estava escuro. Seus pés logo começaram a se mover e foi levado à cozinha, procurando-o, mas não encontrando nem uma projeção de seu espectro corpóreo.

O espírito era estranho para o humano, seu corpo parecia refletir luz e ao mesmo tempo deixá-la passar, tornando-o translúcido, mas só às vezes ou quando ele queria. Suas roupas também, como no dia que o conheceu, ele vestia blusa e calça social, com um casaco por cima com um emblema de árvore de natal em seu corpo; depois, no dia seguinte, apenas um casaco branco com rena e o que parecia ser uma calça moletom. Payne achava que era graças à magia que o mesmo possuía, visto que alguns objetos ele fez aparecer do nada, como algumas decorações ou itens para seus doces.

Foi só encontrá-lo quando chegou em seu quarto, vendo-o observando duas blusas que estavam em seu guarda-roupa e uma pilha do que reconheceu como suas roupas que estavam guardadas. Niall encarava os pedaços de panos com seus dedos em seus queixo e mantinha uma expressão séria, depois ergueu a mão e jogou a blusa roxa para a pilha e pegou a vermelha, sorrindo para sua escolha. O fantasma parecia ter uma fixação pelas cores escolhidas para o Natal.

— O que está fazendo? — Indagou ao ver uma de suas blusas preferidas voar pelo ar para ficar junto com as outras, sem nem mesmo vê-lo segurá-la e jogá-la.

— Oh, chegou — Fez sinal para se aproximar. — Nós vamos sair.

— Você devia me avisar antes de decidir isso — Bufou, ficando ao lado do espírito. — Toda vez é assim, Niall.

— Não pode me culpar por eu me decidir quando não está por perto. As melhores ideias são as inesperadas — Esticou o braço, apoiando a gola do pescoço no corpo de Liam e visualizando como o mesmo ficaria na blusa. — Não, preciso ver como você é usando…

— Deixa eu ves-

Se cala ao ver que apenas com um estalar de dedos de Horan, a blusa vermelha que antes estava na mão dele, agora está em seu corpo e a preta que usava na mão dele. Era sempre surpreendido pelo uso da magia pelo outro.

— Não sabia que conseguia fazer isso — Comentou.

— Você não sabe de nada, Liam Payne — Riu, franzindo o cenho em seguida. — Essa é a blusa certa, mas falta algo… Já sei! — Estalou os dedos de novo. Dessa vez, representações de flocos de neve surgiram ao longo de todo o tecido em uma cor cristalina e próxima ao branco, com um ar encantado para quem visse aquela combinação. — Perfeito! Agora só falta a calça.

— Isso está lindo… — Olhava maravilhado os desenhos. Sua mão dedilhava por eles e sentia a mesma textura que a camiseta, parecia que nem mesmo fosse feito de magia.

— Claro que está, foi eu que imaginei — Disse alegre, indo procurar no guarda-roupa aberto uma calça jeans, logo achando e colocando magicamente no humano. — Pronto, podemos ir — Sorriu.

— E as minhas roupas? Deixa eu guardá-las primeiro — Ao terminar a frase, as vestes flutuaram em sintonia e voltaram ao lugar de origem. — Você já está se exibindo.

— Estou mesmo — Niall ri. — Nós temos que ir.

— E para onde vamos? Você não disse — Perguntou saindo do quarto e fechando a porta. Liam descia a escada, enquanto Niall somente flutuava.

— O aniversário do Louis é dia 24, nós vamos comprar o presente dele e também os de Natal. Temos que comprar os da família Malik, já que chegaram, e do Harry também.

— Como você sabe que elas chegaram? — Indagou fechando a porta do apartamento.

— Eu estava observando vocês dois — Disse simples. — Vi quando elas bateram na porta e o Zayn abriu a porta. Até quando a mãe falava com ele, enquanto você conversava com a criança. Ela aprova, a propósito.

— Deixando de lado que você estava nos observando, ela aprova o quê? — Aperta o botão do elevador para irem ao estacionamento e entrarem no carro.

— Seu namoro com o filho dela, óbvio — Revirou os olhos, entrando no espaço pequeno que se movia junto de Liam. — Não notou que ela estava praticamente empurrando ele para você? Que mãe pergunta "você namora?" pro amigo do filho?

— Sim, eu percebi… — Corou. — Mas achava que ela estava brincando comigo.

— Também, mas era mais pelo Zayn. Ela só quer a felicidade do filho e gostou de você. Sinta-se sortudo e lisonjeado, ter a benção da futura sogra de primeira é para poucos.

— Eu sei e me sinto — Respondeu ainda corado, mas com um sorriso de canto em seus lábios.

— Não negou que ela é sua futura sogra — Niall gargalhou da cara vermelha que o rosto de Liam assumiu. O elevador abriu. — Vamos, temos presentes de Natal para comprar.

*

Ambos estavam no shopping, transitando de uma loja para outra, observando o que poderia ser a melhor escolha como presente para cada pessoa que apareceria para a festa de Natal na casa de Zayn, ou que ocorreria em algum lugar onde todos se reuniram. Ainda não haviam comprado nada, por isso o braço do humano estava livre de sacolas e somente coberta pelo casaco que usava, pois o clima frio era de congelar. Algumas pessoas olhavam-no curiosas e admiradas para sua figura, por conta de sua beleza e aura que irradiava de si.

— O que você acha que seria um presente para o Zayn — Niall perguntou, olhando para cada canto do lugar.

— Ele é artista… Uma pintura? — Indaga, mas logo balançou a cabeça. — Talvez tinta? Ele deve ter diversas na galeria. Isso é mais difícil do que eu pensei e nem compramos os dos outros — O espírito rindo drama de Liam.

— Liam — Solta um risinho. — Tenho certeza que qualquer que seja o presente, ele vai adorar, por vir de você.

— Às vezes você diz essas coisas tão significativas que acho que você na verdade é um sábio — Comentou.

— Anos de experiência, Payne — Disse. — E eu já te disse isso, mas o significado de dar presente é muito mais profundo do que você acha, o fato é tentar proporcionar felicidade à pessoa com um gesto carinhoso, afetivo e gentil. Então, não se apavore se não souber o que comprar, quando você ver o presente que sabe que ele vai gostar, você compra, enquanto isso, deixa que eu ajudo com os outros. 

Não esperou resposta, simplesmente saiu andando em frente e entrou em uma loja. Liam o seguiu, refletindo no que o fantasma disse. Ele estava certo, na casa de Zayn não havia algo de grande luxo, o mais novo não era tão superficial a ponto de querer algo de grande valor monetário, o simples fato de ser algo dado por ele já era algo que gostaria. Zayn era um garoto de ouro, Liam via isso toda vez que falava com o moreno, o jeito tímido e alegre com aqueles que ama era especial. 

Suspirou e olhou para frente, vendo Horan pegar uma caixa de algo que não reconheceu e estudá-la, colocando de volta no lugar e procurando outra coisa. Payne o observava; ele ajudava os outros ano após ano, sempre animado e simpático, nem se colocou na ideia de ganhar um presente — mesmo que fosse um espírito e não pudesse ter nada material — e também não fez questão de nada. Ele merecia ganhar algo, um agradecimento não era suficiente, mas não por gratidão, e sim por ser um amigo, pela amizade que formaram ao longo dessas semanas. Liam daria algo para o espírito, só precisava pensar no quê, durante esses dias.

— Liam? — O Ser natalino chamou. Payne balançou a cabeça e seus olhos se focaram em Niall. — Está parado aí sem motivo. Não foi necessário nem falar comigo para que as outras pessoas estranhassem — Apontou para outros clientes que o olhavam. — No que estava pensando?

— Em nada, apenas… Nada — Sorriu. — Já achou o que podemos dar para o Louis?

— Ok — Cerrou os olhos em desconfiança, só que era graça, logo voltou a sorrir. — Ainda não e você tem que ajudar também, então mexa essa bunda congelada e me ajude.

— Ok, Niall.


	5. Feliz Natal

* * *

O dia da véspera de Natal chegou. Dia 24 de Dezembro, do final do ano. Tudo o que Liam Payne queria era estar em sua cama aproveitando o clima frio que estaria no conforto de seu quarto e a preguiça de sair dela. Infelizmente, não foi possível. Ele tinha que estar às 6 horas da manhã, ou seja, cedo, na empresa, por causa de um contrato super importante que teve problema e o advogado responsável precisava de ajuda, além de ter que terminar a parte burocrática do dia anterior. Era desgastante a profissão, mas ele amava. E permitia que ele fizesse algumas coisas, como a que fez após sair do trabalho antes de ir para seu apartamento.

Então, ao chegar em casa e abrir a porta, esperava sua sala decorada com os mesmos enfeites de Natal do dia anterior, sua cozinha com os mesmos adesivos e arrumada da mesma maneira que deixou de manhã. Porém, o que encontrou o surpreendeu. O apartamento com mais decorações, flocos voadores por uma linha estavam pendurados, havia estrelas nas paredes e os armários das cozinhas estavam nas cores vermelho e branco com a maçaneta verde escura, lembrando muito uma bengala doce. Niall havia exagerado.

O espírito estava eufórico na cozinha, preparando uma das inúmeras receitas que havia feito pela manhã para a noite que viria, a ceia. O jantar da véspera era um dos seus momentos favoritos, competia muito com a sensação de ver as crianças acordando na manhã de Natal e correndo para abrir os presentes embaixo da árvore de Natal. Logo, não havia como conter toda sua animosidade e seu cerne natalino. A ansiedade exalava dele.

A mesa da cozinha, bem como o balcão, estava cheia de panelas e sobremesas, uma mais atraente que a outra, como se dissessem para experimentá-la porque estava deliciosa. Obras de arte, Liam definiria. Contudo, a decoração do fantasma não deixou de atingir esses lugares. No balcão havia uma mini árvore de natal de brinquedo e bengalas doces ao lado dentro de um recipiente. Na mesa, ao invés de ter somente o granito liso, havia um tecido a cobrir, ele possuía figuras de casas de biscoito e o céu escuro, como a noite, com pontos brancos por todo o lado, caindo em uma vila.

— Por que a casa está toda assim, Niall? — Indagou ao vê-lo. Seu casaco já estava em cima do sofá e estava sem seus sapatos, só de meias no chão. — Nós já tínhamos decorado ela.

— É véspera, Liam! Hoje é um dia especial! — Sorriu largo. — Todo ano fico tão animado com essa data que não me contenho — Pegou a colher e experimentou o creme que fazia, comprovando que estava no ponto ideal. — E amanhã é Natal, estou feliz.

— Eu sei, mas precisa de toda essa decoração? Vai dar trabalho de retirar — Suspirou e o espírito riu. 

— É magia, Payne, vai sumir assim que começar o dia vinte e seis — Apontou Niall.

— E por que tudo isso de comida? — Passa o olho por tudo. Ele vê bolinhos, rocamboles, pavê e tortas. 

_Quanto tempo demorou para fazer tudo isso?_

— Para o jantar de hoje a noite — Olhou para o humano. — No Zayn.

— O jantar em comemoração ao aniversário do Louis? — Perguntou e viu Horan anuir. — Eu não vou.

— Ok- espera, o quê? — Ficou surpreso. Seu rosto estava estupefato em direção ao Payne pelo que ele disse. — Está brincando, não é? Quer me matar? Eu sou um espírito e não tenho coração, mas quer tentar mesmo assim?

— Não estou brincando, Niall. Eu não vou — Deu de ombros. — Já tenho planos.

— Pensei já ter dito que ficar bebendo uísque na janela não é maneira de se passar essa época — Repreendeu.

— Não irei fazer isso — Afirmou com convicção. O castanho passava confiança ao olhar direto nos olhos azuis. — Você vai passar a véspera comigo, mas em outro lugar.

— Onde? 

— Não vou dizer — Sorriu de lado. — É surpresa.

— Como? Liam, você sabe que sou curioso — O fantasma bufou. Seu creme foi despejado em um recipiente e coberto por outro creme. Liam não sabia o que era aquilo. 

— Não vou dizer, Niall — Começou a sair. — E não acho que tudo isso vá caber em minha geladeira — Apontou para os doces em todo o canto. 

— Eu dou o meu jeitinho — Disse. — E o que faremos com isso? Eu fiz para essa noite — Entristeceu-se. Estava empolgado mesmo com a noite, mesmo que não participasse inteiramente dela.

— Nós deixamos parte para amanhã e dou para o Zayn a outra parte quando estivermos indo — Liam falou para o espírito. — Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar para completar, vai ser muita gente.

— Ainda acho que você deveria ir. Será bom para você.

— Eu não vou, Niall. Eu irei fazer isso para um amigo, então, colabore, okay? — Pediu. — Tenho certeza que você vai adorar também.

— Okay — Concordou. — Mas saiba que irei sob protesto — O humano riu.

— Tudo bem, convivo com isso — Virou-se para ir para seu quarto e tomar um longo banho quente. O clima frio era ótimo para ficar alguns minutos a mais no banheiro que o necessário.

Após o banho, o qual aproveitou cada momento em que as gotas quentes caíam sob seu corpo e amenizava o frio sentido, com a troca instantânea e involuntária de energia, colocou a toalha em volta da sua cintura para proteger sua virilidade de seres espirituais com zero senso de privacidade, o que já se provou algumas vezes, quando Niall atravessou a porta do quarto enquanto ele trocava de roupa e estava pelado ou pelas inúmeras vezes que ele invadiu o celular de Zayn. Liam não sabia dizer se o fantasma já invadiu o dele, por isso sempre tomava cuidado onde deixava. 

Assim que saiu de seu banheiro, com a fumaça saindo pela porta e se espalhando pelo quarto, seu celular tocou antes mesmo de abrir o guarda-roupa e pegar algo que o aquecesse. O ruído saído de seu aparelho era de mensagem, reconhecido pelo barulho padrão do celular especificado para aquela função. Quando o pegou, na mesa de cama, bem ao lado do móvel, viu que era Zayn mandando uma mensagem.

_Oi Liam._

_Minha mãe me mandou perguntar se você viria para o jantar em comemoração a festa do Louis, já que é aniversário dele. -Z_

O humano mordeu o lábio. Ele não poderia. O que disse ao Niall era verdade, ele tinha planos que envolviam o espírito, um presente para ele, pois o Horan era uma Ser altruísta demais para pensar que poderia ganhar algo, por isso é o ideal para surpreender. Ele merecia, enfim.

Estava em seus planos avisar Malik de seu compromisso, só não pensou que se sentiria assim. Liam imaginava o outro atrás do celular, dando o seu típico sorriso de lado e passando a língua entre os lábios, passando a mão no cabelo, em uma forma de aliviar a ansiedade sentida pela espera da resposta, com a esperança crescendo que ele diga sim, somente para ser quebrada por ele.

Era uma escolha que ele tinha que fazer. 

_Desculpe, Zayn, mas tenho algo para fazer hoje à noite. É extremamente importante. Não vou poder ir. Mas antes eu passarei e deixarei algumas sobremesas, okay? O presente do Louis vou entregar amanhã, na festa de Natal que irei. -Li_

Respondeu a mensagem e se pôs a se vestir, o conforto após o banho já estava indo e sendo substituído pela baixa temperatura ao redor. Colocou uma roupa confortável que o aquecesse e deitou em sua cama, cobrindo-se com seus lençóis e repousando sua cabeça no travesseiro fofo. Finalmente está realizando seu desejo que ficou pensando desde cedo.

*

Com uma leve pressão em sua bochecha, Liam desperta a consciência levemente, sentindo todo o seu corpo responder em resposta aos impulsos nervosos que seu cérebro se põe a transmitir assim que ele acorda. A primeira sensação é a posição em que está, de bruços e com um braço passando por cima do travesseiro, talvez um ato involuntário que representasse sua carência. A segunda, terceira e quarta, são as pressões feitas seguida e repetidamente em sua bochecha, além de ouvir uma voz, beirando ao que ele considera angelical, o chamando para acordar.

A sonolência de quem acaba de despertar ainda está em seu corpo, bem como a preguiça de mover algum músculo e sair da posição quente e confortável que conseguiu. O frio externo era apenas algo irreal para o restante de seu corpo embaixo do lençol, algo que o cobria por inteiro, e um amigo para seu rosto, como se estivesse equilibrando a temperatura através do contato com a face. Era um ambiente perfeito para continuar a dormir, mas algo tinha que o acordar.

A força em sua bochecha continuou contínua e cada vez mais frequente, sem exercer uma compressão que fosse desconfortável. Decidido a saber logo o que era aquilo que estava o incomodando tanto, abriu o olho direito e viu algo translúcido em frente ao seu rosto e uma sensação gélida tocar sua face. Estava gostando até sentir que ela se fora após abrir o olho.

— Liam, até que enfim — Niall revirou os olhos. — Já te disseram que tem um sono pesado? Pensei que teria que te acordar ao som de _Jingle Bell Rock._

— Niall? — Piscou seus olhos, levando sua mão até eles e coçando para saber se o fantasma realmente estava o acordando. A voz rouca se fazia presente. — O que houve? Por que está me acordando?

O espírito somente o olhou com uma cara neutra. — Você foi dormir sem almoçar — Apontou. — Achei que fosse acordar com fome, por isso fiz seu almoço. Mas já passou quase a tarde toda e ainda não tinha acordado. Ou eu te acordava, ou dormiria até de noite e não faríamos o que você está planejando.

— Que horas são? — Desviou os olhos para o despertar que indicava que era por volta das 16 horas. — Dormi tudo isso?

— Sim, eu te falei — Disse. — Se levanta e desça para comer. E vê se não demora, é uma eternidade que você passa no banho — Se virou para a saída. O humano viu o fantasma atravessar a porta e voltou a fechar os olhos, esticando os lábios em uma linha fina em apreciação pela sensação de conforto ao se alastrar em si. — Se você não se levantar da cama, eu faço nevar no seu quarto — Soltou um riso e saiu de vez. 

Liam franziu a testa e bufou, levando o braço a tirar o cobertor de cima de si e ser jogado para o lado, ocasionando no choque de de temperatura entre o clima frio e a pele quente debaixo de suas roupas e os arrepios que se sucederam por sua coluna. Seus pés foram de encontro às suas lindas pantufas de aliens e rumo ao banheiro para fazer o que o espírito mandou. Por mais que ele não acreditasse que Niall fosse fazer nevar em seu quarto, não queria arriscar que isso acontecesse.

Payne se sentou à mesa assim que chegou à cozinha, seu prato estava montado na cadeira que sempre se sentava e Niall do lado oposto, folheando um livro com o título "Uma canção de Natal", de Charles Dickens. O humano se dispôs a comer no momento em que se sentou, estava faminto e só se deu conta disso quando estava em seu banheiro e seu estômago protestava pela falta de alimento. Degustava tanto o fato da comida estar deliciosa quanto o momento dela chegar em sua barriga.

Sua mente divagou enquanto realizava a ação, para as mensagens de Zayn, especificamente, constatando que não recebeu uma resposta do momento em que mandou a mensagem até a hora que acordou, visto que pegou seu celular antes e depois do banho. Será que ele havia ficado chateado com a rejeição do convite? Liam esperava que não. Talvez Niall pudesse sanar sua dúvida.

— Niall — Chamou-o. Os olhos azuis desviaram-se do livro e foram em sua direção, com uma sobrancelha erguida em uma pergunta muda de "O que foi?" — Como o Zayn ficou depois de eu ter dito… Hm, não ao convite dele? — Indagou, sua mão foi direto ao seu pulso e coçou um pouco.

— Pensei que não fosse perguntar dele — Simplesmente disse. O livro foi quase fechado e repousado na mesa, mas ainda o tinha em mãos e seu dedo impedia que a página fosse perdida. — Está cabisbaixo.

— Muito? — Indagou, mordendo os lábios. Ele não queria que o _anjo_ ficasse triste por sua culpa.

— Ele está bem, Liam. Ele entende que você tem um compromisso e que não poderá ir. Não há motivo para se preocupar, você não o decepcionou ou algo do tipo. Ele não é infantil — Falou com seriedade. — É uma comemoração do melhor amigo dele, seria normal se você se sentisse intimidado ou nervoso por causa de não se sentir incluído, eu não te culparia e nem ele. Mas você não está, por isso eu acharia que seria bom você ir.

— Eu queria ir, Niall… Mas não posso — Disse. O lugar que pretendia ir com Niall estaria com uma programação especial somente para aquele dia, visto que, no dia seguinte, não aconteceria por ser Natal e eles estariam aproveitando os frutos que seriam recebidos dessa noite.

— Tudo bem, estarei aqui para te ajudar — O espírito sorriu e ergueu o livro novamente, concentrando-se na leitura, enquanto o humano voltava a comer com algumas coisas em mente. 

Após terminar, Liam levantou-se e foi direto para seu quarto se preparar para se arrumar. Niall lavou a louça e removeu da geladeira metade das sobremesas que fez mais cedo e colocou em cima da mesa para que quando fossem Payne levasse à residência do vizinho. 

Quando o humano surgiu novamente no cômodo, ele vestia casacos grossos e uma touca que o protegesse do frio que estaria lá fora, a noite poderia ser dura para alguém que não se agasalha bem. Ele pegou a primeira travessa de sobremesa e foi direto para a porta de número 403, deixando a sua própria aberta, a fim de evitar obstáculos que impeçam sua eficiência na leva dos doces.

A porta foi aberta não pelo moreno de pele dourada e olhos cor de uísque, mas sim por sua mãe. A mais velha, assim que o viu, sorriu ao abrir a porta e vê-lo ali. Ela sabia pelo seu filho que o castanho não poderia ir para a festa, até tinha suas suspeitas do porquê, então concluiu que ele estava ali para entregar as sobremesas que disse que ia deixar. As roupas demonstravam que ele estava mesmo de saída, logo não era mentira.

— Oi, Liam! — Falou animada. Ela gostava do garoto desde que o viu na sala de seu filho. Seria um ótimo genro, torcia para que Zayn fosse mais direto com ele. — Tudo bem? Soube que não vai vir para a festa.

— Olá, Trisha. Sim, está tudo bem, eu só tenho um compromisso para hoje, é importante, então não terei como ir. — Esticou os lábios para os lados e seus dentes ficaram amostra em um sorriso tipicamente perfeito. — Já avisei ao Zayn, espero que ele não tenha ficado muito chateado com isso — Disse e a mesma negou com a mão abanando em sua frente.

— Meu menino está ótimo, Liam, não se preocupe — Sua voz esbanjava gentileza. — E o que é isso? — Referiu-se ao que ele segurava.

— Ah, é a sobremesa que disse que ia trazer — Esticou para ela a travessa recheada. — Aqui — Ela a pegou. — E tem mais, é porque eu não conseguiria levar tudo na mão.

— Eu vou pôr ela em algum lugar e você pode ir pegar as outras — Ele assentiu e ela fechou a porta de novo com os pés. A ação ocorreu mais três vezes. E em todas elas, a senhora Malik se admirava com o quão elas eram lindas e bem-feitas, tão quanto pareciam saborosas.

Ambos se despediram na última, o castanho desejou boas festas e a mulher uma boa noite. E embora ela tenha falado que seu filho estivesse bem e que não havia o porquê se preocupar, não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco desapontado pelo fato dele não ter ido vê-lo ou ter o vislumbre de sua presença. Um pouco mal também, por não poder ir e chatear Zayn. 

Niall já o esperava em frente à porta no instante em que a porta do 403 bateu.

— Onde nós vamos? — Perguntou seguindo-o em direção ao elevador. Por mais que o espírito pudesse se teletransportar para o carro ou atravessar tudo e ir direto para lá, ele gostava de se sentir um pouco humano e da presença que Liam passava.

— Não vou te contar, Niall, já disse — O olhou ao clicar no botão. — Não adianta que não vai descobrir por mim.

— Quando se tornou tão chato? — Cruzou os braços e franzindo o cenho. — Quanto tempo vai demorar para chegarmos?

— Acredito que em vinte minutos, se não tiver trânsito e nem neve para atrapalhar — Respondeu, ignorando a pergunta anterior do outro.

— Pelo menos não vou ter que esperar muito tempo para descobrir — Comemorou. — E nós vamos fazer o que lá.

— Niall.

— Aff. Okay — Formou-se um bico nos lábios translúcidos. — O que vale é a tentativa — Disse dando de ombros.

Assim que as portas abriram, ambos foram em direção ao veículo e entraram, Niall atravessando a porta com seus poderes, sem sequer colocar o cinto, e Liam depois de destravar as entradas. Não demorou muito para começarem a ir ao destino escolhido pelo Payne para a surpresa de Horan.

As estradas de Londres estavam cheias de neve devido às precipitações que aconteceram durante a madrugada e parte da tarde, enquanto Liam dormia. O acontecimento atrapalhava um pouco na hora de dirigir, pois Payne tinha que ter cuidado para não derrapar o carro, por causa do quão chão estava liso, mas eles iam em uma velocidade razoável na opinião dos dois.

O humano batucava os dedos no volante, ao mesmo tempo que sua ansiedade crescia, com medo de que o espírito não gostasse do que ele daria ou que aquilo fosse a justificativa para não ir à comemoração de Louis. Ele sabia que Niall não ficaria muito bravo, não era do feitio dele, mas também poderia acontecer dele não ficar feliz ao ver que teve a decência de se comprometer com ele, já que, em teoria, ele é quem estaria ali para completar sua missão e ajudá-lo a passar um Natal feliz, não para receber presente. Ou ficaria muito contente por ver que alguém goste e se importe com ele.

O espírito olhava tudo alegremente, absorto aos pensamentos do outro, pois sempre amou a neve e sua cor cristalina, havia uma fascinação por aquilo, mesmo que ele pudesse fazer nevar em qualquer lugar que quisesse, não deixaria de admirar quando via naturalmente. No entanto, sua apreciação não diminuía sua curiosidade por muito tempo, visto que sempre voltava a pensar o motivo para ele estar dentro de um veículo e da presença ao seu lado. E seu lado curioso queria saber o porquê, mas Liam não iria contar e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso, embora seu plano de irritar o humano não tivesse sido descartado. Bem como o de ameaças.

Logo o que lhe restava era se distrair novamente, vagar pelo seu pensamento em qualquer coisa que não o lembrasse de seu interesse e o motivo de tanto mistério do humano sobre onde iriam. E pensou em sua missão. 

Assim que chegou, Liam era só mais alguém triste que não tinha esperanças em nada. Então, foi encabido à ele levar o bom e velho clima natalino para aquela jovem alma; e assim o fez. Payne mudou o seu comportamento graças a ele e ao vizinho que roubou seu coração à primeira vista, pois o beneficiário tornou-se mais divertido ao passar as noites que chegava do trabalho assistindo filmes natalinos consigo, de início, e depois conversar um pouco com Zayn, para criar intimidade. O que faltava em sua vida era apenas alguém para compartilhar suas coisas, gostos e interesses. E pôde ver isso mudar aos poucos.

O mais difícil seria criar uma conexão entre os dois, visto que Liam não se aproximava de alguém a tempos sem ser profissionalmente e o fato de que ele poderia não gostar de Zayn. Contudo, isso não foi um problema, já que a forma como começaram a conversar foi algo natural a ambos – e só faltou jogar fogos ao ver que seu beneficiário só precisava de um empurrão para mudar sua vida. O resto foi fácil, como ele não o deixaria em paz, porque ele tinha que completar a missão que lhe foi cabida, tinha que trazer à tona a admiração pelo Natal de volta, ou ao menos um pouco. 

Depois disso, ele se tornou muito receptivo. Começou a demonstrar mais os sentimentos e se abrir mais, por isso conseguiam manter uma relação amigável e a evolução do relacionamento com Malik ia crescendo a cada dia. O Horan diria que se tornaram amigos, porém ele sabia que se isso acontecesse, o humano sentiria a sua falta quando tivesse que ir, assim que o relógio batesse à meia-noite do dia vinte e seis. 

— Chegamos — A voz de Liam se fez presente, cortando seus pensamentos. O carro parou na rua com outros veículos estacionados, os carros impediam a visão de ver o que estavam à frente deles e os prédios dos lados não indicavam nada do porquê eles irem até ali. Ele fez menção de sair do automóvel, mas Liam o chamou a atenção. — Antes de sair, eu preciso que você, hm, fique visível — Pediu. O rosto demonstrava um pouco de seus nervosismo.

— Por quê? — Perguntou curioso. Não era todo dia que lhe pediam para aparecer para os humanos ou seres vivos. — Onde estamos?

— Prometo que você vai gostar e vai entender quando chegarmos lá — Respondeu. — E estamos em uma rua de Londres — Sorriu para sua esperteza.

— Você não vai me contar mesmo, não é? — Indagou com a cara sem graça, vendo outro assentir. — Okay — Disse e estalou os dedos. — Pronto.

— Só isso? Sem nenhum brilho? Você continua normal, só, não mais… Brilhante? — Liam inclinou a cabeça.

— Isso aqui não é nenhuma animação, Liam — Disse o olhando. — E nós vamos ficar aqui para sempre? Eu quero saber onde vamos — Tentou atravessar a porta, mas bateu de cara com o vidro. — Ai — Gemeu de dor e Payne riu, antes dos dois saírem.

O primeiro contato que Niall teve com a noite foi o vento que bateu em seu rosto, era estranho sentir a corrente de ar beijar sua face depois de mais de um século sem aquilo. O humano logo chegou ao seu lado e o guiou para onde deveriam ir. O Horan olhava para tudo com curiosidade, imaginando em que bairro de Londres estavam e o que poderia haver naqueles prédios de diferentes tons de cores para que sua presença fosse necessária a ponto de estar visível.

Por fim, sua curiosidade foi sanada ao pararem em frente a um portão aberto e adentrarem rumo ao prédio. O salão em que se encontravam estava bem iluminado e quentinho, vozes eram ouvidas por todos os lados, bem como risadas de diversas idades ali, porém a que mais se sobressaia eram as das crianças que brincavam animadas por todo o lugar. 

— Liam, onde estamos? — Indagou ao se aproximar do humano, praticamente colado. O Horan estava maravilhado com o quê via, todas as pessoas, as crianças, principalmente, se divertindo; os enfeites de natal e a árvore que havia ali na sala, grande e brilhante, com os piscas-piscas das mais diferentes cores. Era lindo.

— Este é o Orfanato Leaf — Disse andando pelo local, conduzindo Niall. — Eles fazem uma festa todo ano de véspera do Natal. Nela, os voluntários participam de jogos, preparam a ceia, trazem presentes para as crianças e doam para a instituição se puderem. Gostou?

— Se gostei? Aqui é fantástico! — Seus lábios arquearam de orelha a orelha, feliz e encantado pelo que via. Seus olhos vidrados na cena, viraram-se para o humano de novo, vendo o sorriso de canto que crescia no rosto. — Por que me trouxe aqui?

— Você disse uma vez que não conseguia ajudar todas as crianças — Apontou para um trio que estava brincando de pega-pega. — Então eu pensei que o seu presente de Natal pudesse ser esse… Ajudar todas, mas divertir aquelas que você conseguir.

— Esse é o motivo de você não ir para a festa do Zayn? — Ele assentiu. — Por quê? Você deveria ir naquela para lá, não aqui. 

— Também disse que presentes eram para agradecer por algo e mostrar o quão a pessoa é importante — Disse sorrindo. As feições de Liam eram tão leves quanto sua aura, pois Niall não parecia em nada bravo ou infeliz, ele estava completamente fascinado. — Eu queria algo que indicasse que valorizo nossa amizade e fosse significativo para você. Como não podia comprar, pensei em algo que fosse legal o suficiente para que lembrasse depois — Explicou com calma. — E nós estamos aqui.

— Eu… Não sei o que dizer — Se emocionou. Em todos aqueles como espírito, a única pessoa que havia “dado” algo a ele foi Leona, uma senhora que tinha que ajudar a passar o Natal um mês depois do filho ter morrido, algo recente e extremamente doloroso. No dia em questão, a dona da floricultura o presenteou com uma flor, uma violeta, explicando o significado dela que era sobre lealdade, simplicidade e modéstia, coisas que ela ressaltou que ele tinha. — Obrigado.

— Não precisa agradecer, eu que preciso por estar me ajudando.

— Obrigado — Repetiu, sincero. O humano não conseguia recusar, nem saberia se faria, então apenas assentiu, sorrindo. 

— Vamos? Temos muito o que fazer.

O resto da noite foi especial para o espírito, o qual não escondia o quão feliz estava por estar ali, brincando com as crianças e ao contar histórias de fantasmas ou de fantasia para elas. As mesmas viviam o chamando de tio Ni e chamando ele para brincar quando viam que ele estava disponível. O espírito era divertido aos olhos delas, ele era engraçado, tinha uma risada contagiante e conseguia brincar de tudo e ainda ter muita energia. O favorito delas naquela festa.

Liam também o levou para ajudar na ceia que haveria no local, onde mesas foram espalhadas por toda a sala e os voluntários divididos em grupos de cinco a seis pessoas, e ficaram responsáveis por colocarem as refeições das pessoas nos pratos delas quando chegava a vez na fila. Além disso, no final da noite, quando estava perto do horário das crianças dormirem, atitude essa que algumas já faziam em algum lugar depois de brincarem muito, era hora de abrir os presentes que ganharam e Payne pediu para que Niall fosse até o seu carro e voltasse com os itens de lá. 

A visão que Niall teve quando chegou com uma sacola vermelha, parecida com a do Papai Noel, mas menor, e diversas vieram em sua direção ansiando pelos brinquedos que haviam naquele saco, com um brilho nos olhos que o mesmo reconheceu por ser típico da infância, foi incrível. Era essa a sensação sempre que chegava a sua época favorita do ano, sempre que pensava no Natal. E ver aquelas crianças sentindo o mesmo, tendo o significado de uma data tão importante, o fazia se aquecer por dentro e ficar satisfeito com o fato de ser o Espírito do Natal.

No final, ambos estavam mais leves e felizes. Niall por ter feito uma diferença, mesmo que mínima, na vida de jovens tão adoráveis. E Liam por ver como ele estava contente na volta para a casa, concluindo que, mesmo que não tenha ido para a comemoração na casa de Zayn, não fez errado ao não ir, pois o seu objetivo tinha sido um sucesso e valido a pena.

*

Na manhã seguinte, enfim, chegou o Natal.

Liam acordou normalmente, diferente do que esperava, visto que Niall sempre fazia menção de exaltar o feriado e, com isso, imaginava que o espírito estaria soltando fogos de artifícios durante o dia para o acordar alegre da vida dizendo que o Natal havia chegado. Porém, tudo estava normal. Suas cortinas permaneciam fechadas e imunes a qualquer iluminação exterior para evitar de acordá-lo; o quarto permanecia escuro e sem nenhum sinal do fantasma, ou vestígio, por ali. 

_Estranho..._

Levantou-se de sua cama instigado a saber o que havia acontecido para não estar tocando Jingle Bell em seu apartamento em um volume que o faria cair da cama e que seu quarto estivesse parecido com a do Noel. Sim, era isso que ele esperava do espírito natalino que entrou em sua vida desde o começo do mês, pois ele adorava brincadeiras. Contudo, antes de descer e procurá-lo, foi ao banheiro fazer suas necessidades, visto que, uma vez que desceu, não pretendia subir de volta apenas para escovar os dentes. 

Ao se aproximar da sala, olhando para os corredores e os outros cômodos, a fim de ver se o encontra, ouve uma música ser cantada e o som de seu piano sendo teclado. Suas dúvidas logo começaram a borbulhar em sua mente, refletindo se ele estaria triste por algum motivo novamente, mas quando chega lá, vê que não. Niall estava sentado em frente ao piano vertical cantando “The Christmas Song”, de forma melodiosa e lenta, diferente do ritmo animado que pensara que ia acordar, e uma expressão alegre, a qual demonstrava o quão confortável ele estava com aquilo. 

— _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose, yuletide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like eskimos. Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe help to make the season bright. Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow will find it hard to sleep tonight_ — Os dedos não tinham pressa em teclar, era calma, como se transbordasse paz. — _They know that Santa's on his way, he's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh and every mother's child is gonna spy to see if reindeer really know how to fly. And so I'm offering this simple phrase, to kids from one to ninety-two, although it's been said many times, many ways_ — Antes de dizer a última frase, ele se virou para o humano, sabendo de alguma maneira que estaria sendo observado, e arqueou os lábios com um sorriso gentil. Suas duas pérolas azuis irradiavam uma luz. — _Merry Christmas to you._

— Bom dia, Niall — Disse após o som da música se esvair. — Feliz Natal para você também.

— Hoje não é só um bom dia, hoje é um ótimo dia! — Exclamou animado. Ele se levantou rapidamente do banco e o atravessou para se aproximar de Liam, enquanto o último ia para a cozinha. — É Natal, Liam! Finalmente, as pessoas reunidas em suas casas para comemorar o feriado mais importante do ano, aproveitando o tempo em família, assistindo filmes natalinos de comédia, como “Esqueceram de Mim”, clássico, e muito, muito, chocolate.

— Chocolate também se come na páscoa e no halloween, Niall — Apontou retirando uma caixa de cereal integral de seu armário.

— Mas todos sabem que o melhor é o do Natal — Fez uma expressão convencida. — Então, preparado para passar o Natal com a família Malik? — Indagou curioso. 

O ser fantasmagórico queria saber o que Liam diria, embora soubesse que ele estava feliz com isso. Além disso, ele sabia uma coisa que o humano não tinha ciência, que Zayn queria tudo perfeito para quando ele chegasse e tivesse o melhor feriado possível ao lado dele, até a mãe do menino estava um pouco surpresa pela maneira que ele estava se comportando, mas apoiava da mesma maneira, instruindo as irmãs dele agirem de maneira educada durante as festas. Louis e Harry, mais familiares, chegariam mais tarde.

— Um pouco ansioso… — Respondeu, comendo seu café da manhã. — Não quero fazer algo que deixe minha imagem negativa para eles.

— Isso é por causa do lindo moreno que é seu vizinho ou por causa da mãe dele que está o visitando? — Horan ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. — Porque se for um dos dois, até onde eu saiba, um está caído por você e a outra é praticamente sua fã — Riu.

— Também, mas… Eu não sei como agir. Faz tempo que eu fui para um Natal em família e convivi com outras pessoas, você sabe — Liam olhava para Niall com os olhos um pouco amedrontados e nervosos pelo que poderia acontecer. Um passo infalso e puff, aquilo sumia. — E agora… Estou com medo que perca isso por algo que eu faça sem querer — Ficou cabisbaixo, até o Horan lhe chamar.

— Liam — Payne ergueu um pouco a cabeça, vendo o olhar sério do espírito tomar conta de seu rosto. — Você não vai agir errado, eles te adoram e você é uma pessoa cativante. Ouso até dizer que aquela família está apaixonada por você. Não precisa ter medo. Qualquer coisa é só pedir desculpas ou se explicar, eles vão entender — A voz era gentil e paciente, sem nenhum tom irritado na voz. Ele entendia os sentimentos de Payne e estava feliz por ouvi-los, isso só comprova a amizade que ambos tinham feito durante esse quase um mês que estavam juntos. — Então, você vai chegar lá, com um sorriso alegre no rosto, os presentes nos braços e desejar um feliz Natal a todos. E, claro, agradecer a Trisha por convidá-lo e Zayn por recebê-lo. Entendido? — Liam assentiu. — Ótimo.

— Obrigado, Niall.

— Sempre que precisar — Sorriu para ele.

Payne estava confiante e menos nervoso depois do incentivo de Niall. Não queria dizer que não estava receoso em ficar de frente aos Malik’s, Style’s e Tomlinson’s, conhecendo logo todos de uma vez, porque isso era de amedrontar qualquer um, mas teria que ir ou seria capaz de chatear Zayn seriamente, pois cancelou no dia anterior. E isso era algo que ele não queria, definitivamente.

Por isso, assim que chegou no horário de ir, seguiu as instruções de Niall, colocou o seu melhor sorriso, um casaco de Natal bem clichê, cortesia do fantasma da vez que eles foram no shopping e praticamente exigiu que ele comprasse a peça, e batesse na porta ao lado da sua no momento que ele desse o sinal. A sobremesa estava em apoio de uma mão, havia mais em sua geladeira que ele levaria com o passar do dia; Liam presumia que das outras quatro do dia anterior, ainda restava uma inteira, porque sabia que a comemoração do dia anterior tinha tido mais de dez pessoas, a maioria da família de Louis, com seus seis irmãos. 

Assim que a porta foi aberta, os olhos dourados, que tanto queria ver ontem, foram de encontro aos seus e um brilho surgiu em ambos assim que viram quem estava na frente um do outro. Malik estava admirando Payne e ele fazia o mesmo.

— Feliz Natal, Liam — Disse Zayn.

— Feliz Natal, Zayn. Como vai? — Tentou manter a postura, o outro o desestabilizava e ainda estava receoso se ele estava de alguma forma magoado.

— Estou bem. Deixei que eu te ajudo — Pegou a sobremesa e caminhou para a cozinha. A porta estava aberta, uma forma de convite indireto para entrar, e Liam o seguiu em silêncio.

— Onde estão as meninas e Trisha? — Indagou depois de não vê-las ou ouvi-las em lugar algum.

— Minha mãe saiu com elas para o shopping, mesmo que eu ache que elas não vão encontrar nada aberto — Deu de ombros. — Não entendi muito bem o que ela queria comprar.

— Hm… — Ficou envergonhado de perguntar aquilo, mas ele tinha que saber, a coceirinha em sua nuca exigia isso para passar. — Zayn?

— Sim? — Manteve o olhar nos olhos do castanho, apreciando a vista daqueles olhos que parecem mel.

— Você ficou chateado? — Perguntou, finalmente. Seu coração falhou uma batida e depois começou a bater rápido, nervoso com a resposta do outro. E ansioso pelo que viria.

— Chateado? Pelo quê? — Devolveu a pergunta. Malik franzia o cenho em confusão, não entendendo o ponto que Payne queria chegar.

— Por eu não ter vindo ontem… — Disse a última parte um pouco mais baixa. As sobrancelhas de Zayn são erguidas em uma clara compreensão, sorrindo leve em seguida ao constatar que o homem em sua frente, embora parecesse forte, era um urso de pelúcia para apertar.

— É claro que não, Liam — Respondeu sincero para ele. — Eu acreditei quando você disse que era importante. Não tinha o porquê de você me chatear, todos tem planos, acontece.

— Mas não está mesmo? — Insistiu no assunto.

— Não, já disse — Balançou a cabeça para ressaltar a resposta. — Mas onde você foi? Não me disse isso na mensagem.

— Fui em um orfanato.

— Vai adotar? — Zayn arregalou os olhos durante a pergunta e processou a informação. Liam seria pai?

_Ele seria ótimo nisso._

— Não, fui lá como voluntário. O orfanato faz uma festa todo ano, na véspera. Os voluntários levam brinquedos para as crianças e ajudam nos afazeres do prédio, se revezando em cada tarefa. Fiquei brincando com as crianças e ajudei na hora da ceia — Explicou.

— Isso é ótimo — Elogiou. — Eu poderia ter ido, por que não me chamou?

— Você estava com sua mãe e irmãs, não queria incomodar — Mentiu. Não poderia contar que era uma surpresa para seu amigo fantasma.

— Não seria, mamãe adora projetos sociais. Ela vem se integrando mais depois que saí de casa, sempre posta fotos disso quando vai em um — Comentou. — Gosto disso nela.

— Da próxima vez eu chamo — Disse sem se dar conta que já estava pensando no futuro. Zayn não deixou de perceber isso, mas não disse nada, uma parte de si gostou de estar incluso no futuro de Liam.

— Aceito — Concordou. 

Não demorou muito para as mulheres da família chegarem. Trisha chegou abraçando Liam e desejando um feliz Natal, Safaa o mesmo e o abraçou, Waliyha apenas se resumiu a um sorriso e ao dizer as palavras. Todos arrumaram algo para fazer, seja ajudando na cozinha ou arrumando a casa. Patrícia não queria que Liam fizesse algo, ele era visita, mas não conseguiu contê-lo, porque logo que saía de perto, ele estava ajudando Zayn a preparar o almoço e o moreno estava gostando daquilo, rindo da mãe, da companhia do outro e a dinâmica da família.

Os Tomlinson-Styles chegaram antes do almoço estar pronto, todos alegres e animados por passarem mais um Natal juntos, sem parecer que eles se viram no dia anterior. Harry foi o primeiro a ir cumprimentar Liam, com um sorriso bobo no rosto por ver a forma como Zayn o olhava, e depois Louis, esse que chegou logo o abraçando e perguntando se já havia beijado o Z, ele sabia que não, mas queria zoar ambos mesmo assim. Os outros familiares fizeram o mesmo, se apresentando um por um, pois todos tinham uma leve ciência de quem o outro era, visto que Trisha havia contado do “crush” do filho, como os jovens diziam, para Anne, mãe de Harry, e Jay, mãe de Louis, onde as três ficaram animadas por ele.

A entrega dos presentes foi após o almoço, não havia motivo para adiar mais aquilo. Como Liam não sabia quem os outros eram, não havia comprado nada para os familiares dos dois recém-chegados. Para Louis, havia comprado uma camiseta dos Arctic Monkeys, já que no dia que eles se reuniram, o mesmo tinha dito que era fã, e um disco de vinil dos mesmos, além do novo jogo de futebol. Para Harry, por ser escritor, nada mais que livros de romance; um presente batido e que talvez não tenha sido o melhor, mas era o gênero preferido do cacheado. Para as meninas, uma recebeu uma boneca e a outra um headset, as duas ficaram felizes com isso. Trisha ganhou um conjunto de panelas novas, mesmo afirmando que não precisava de nada.

Zayn foi o último a receber seu presente. Liam estendeu uma caixinha retangular para ele, dava a impressão que seria um pincel, pois foi isso que o moreno pensou ao ver o item. Contudo, estava enganado. Assim que abriu o presente, o que estava dentro não era um simples pincel, e sim um colar com dois pingentes de dourados, um era uma paleta de arte com algumas elevações parecendo cores e um "Z" no meio e o outro objeto era um pincel bem feito ao lado da paleta.

Malik não conseguiu não se encantar pela linda corrente que lhe foi dado. Seus dedos foram de encontro a ela e esfregou sentindo o metal no meio deles. Payne via aquilo e ficou feliz por ter aceitado no presente para o outro, isso era uma conquista pura sua, porque durante a busca no shopping, não sabia o que presenteá-lo, já havia comprado os presentes dos outros e Niall também não tinha nenhuma ideia, ficava procurando o que o outro poderia gostar. Foi, então, que ao passar por uma joalheria, viu uma corrente dourada com os pingentes de arte, era simples e concluiu que era perfeito para o artista, até o espírito concordou e apoiou na compra.

— É lindo, Liam — Disse. — Você certamente escolheu bem o presente — Comentou.

— É fácil quando bate o olho e sabe que aquilo é perfeito — Respondeu e ocultou o fato de quase estar desesperado no dia em busca de algo para ele.

Zayn não respondeu nada, apenas pegou o objeto e colocou em seu pescoço, apreciando o item. — Obrigado — Agradeceu sorrindo. — Agora é o seu. Espere aqui — Falou e saiu andando para o quarto, voltando algum tempo depois com uma tela quadriculada. Ele parou de frente a si, sem revelar a pintura, e o entregou. — É algo que fiz, espero que não se importe.

Liam não disse nada, apenas pegou a tela e a virou, surpreendendo-se pelos traços que desenhavam seu rosto e o gorro de Natal que havia em cima de sua cabeça. Parecia tão real, as cores vivas e os diferentes tons, que dava a impressão que a pintura estava saindo de dentro ou que era uma foto tirada em um momento aleatório.

— Zayn, isso é- Wow — Foi o que eu disse. Ele estava sem reação. O moreno estava corado e envergonhado.

— Gostou? — Perguntou receoso, mordendo os lábios e passando a língua nos mesmos.

— Claro que sim! Vou até pendurar na minha sala — Respondeu. — Eu sabia que era um artista, mas não que era tão talentoso — Sorriu para ele, reparando na coloração vermelha que estava nas bochechas do outro. — Obrigado, gostei mesmo dele.

— De nada — Sorriu tímido, pelo olhar do outro. Antes que algo acontecesse, Trisha apareceu chamando o filho e Payne para a sala, brincar de alguns jogos.

Pelo resto do dia, houve brincadeiras, como mímica, bingo, karaokê, o qual Zayn ganhou por chegar a uma nota muito alta, surpreendendo a todos, e maratona de filmes, por sorteio. Todos se reuniram na sala na hora e se espalharam pelo local, assistindo o programa na TV. Zayn e Liam ficaram lado a lado, um se apoiando no outro.

Quando os Tomlinson-Styles tiveram que ir, Payne também se dispôs a ir, afirmando que já era tarde e que era inadequado ficar ali após a festa acabar. Trisha e Zayn tentaram mudar o pensamento dele, mas o castanho era teimoso e não conseguiram mudar o pensamento dele.

Assim que chegou em sua porta, prestes a abrir, ele sente uma cutucada em seu ombro e o moreno estava ali, o olhando com suas íris escuras, não mais douradas, como antes. O artista cruzava os braços em sua frente, um pouco ansioso pelo que pretendia fazer, sua mãe até o encorajou e fez um pouco de graça consigo, dizendo que ele passou a noite toda o olhando para, no fim, não ter sequer um beijo.

— Oi.

— Oi — Franziu o cenho para ele. — Esqueci algo em sua casa? — Indagou.

— Talvez — Disse com uma expressão engraçada. Ele estava encarando Liam, tentando entender como conseguia ser lindo em qualquer lugar. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua. — Depende do modo de vista.

— De quem? — Continuou confuso.

— Do meu — Riu. — Você esqueceu de me beijar, Liam Payne — Ousou falar alto, com uma coragem que não sabe de onde veio.

— Oh — Soltou surpreso pelo que o artista falou. Encarou seu rosto para saber se ele não estava brincando e viu que não. Com um rubor leve em seu rosto, aproximou seus lábios dos do outro até sentir o contato entre uma e outra. 

Liam aproximou seu corpo do esguio de Zayn e começou a mover os lábios, sendo prontamente correspondido pelo artista. Era o primeiro beijo um com o outro, os dois estavam desbravando com calma a boca do outro, duelando sem pressa e nem muita ferocidade. Era um beijo lento e significativo. 

No momento que se separaram, Liam se afastou. Ambos ofegantes pela ação que fizeram instantes antes. Não sabiam o que fazer depois, um constrangido pelo que acabou de fazer, praticamente se atirar no outro, e Liam por estar sem muito jeito, mas estava contente.

— Zayn — Chamou a atenção, fazendo os olhos de uísque caírem em si. — Aceita sair comigo algum dia? — Perguntou para ele, já sabendo a resposta.

— Sim, aceito — Ele disse. Não precisava falar mais nada. — Boa noite, Liam — Desejou se afastando.

— Boa noite — Sorriu para ele.

Liam se sentia leve, bem consigo, em paz. O humano estava risonho e feliz pelo Natal acalentado que teve, seu sorriso que não saia de sua cara demonstrava isso, ele se sentia muito bem. Claro que isso estava relacionado ao vizinho com quem havia acabado de avançar um passo, mas não se resumia somente a esse fato. O detalhe de ele ter sido bem recebido pelas famílias do outro, que tentaram ao máximo dele se sentir incluso, sempre integrando ele em conversas e nas brincadeiras, foi uma sensação ótima. Ele se sentia bem lá.

Era um sentimento novo e, ao mesmo tempo, familiar, talvez era a forma como se sentia quando estava com seus parentes biológicos antes do acontecimento, que ele havia esquecido. Ele gostava. E a forma como ele se sentia era tudo graças ao espírito que entrou em sua vida, naquela noite que ele só queria dormir. Tinha muito o que agradecer a Niall, por ajudá-lo a mudar a forma como passava seu Natal e como o via, além de incentivá-lo a se permitir para que outras pessoas entrem em sua vida. Ele havia entendido que a vida era como o Natal, embora o tempo esteja frio, em sua casa sempre haverá calor e algo que o remete ao conforto, sempre tendo pessoas ali por ele. E o ser natalino é o motivo de tudo aquilo.

Por isso, ao entrar em casa, estranhou. Como é Natal, da mesma forma que é de manhã, imaginou que Niall estaria ali cantando músicas do feriado feliz da vida, enquanto assistia algum filme ou dançando no meio de sua sala com o piano tocando sozinho. Ele adorava tocar aquele instrumento, aparentemente. Mas se enganou, o espírito não estava em lugar nenhum, na sala, na cozinha, sequer em algum dos cômodos do apartamento.

— Niall? — Chamou-o, mas não recebeu respostas.

Ao chegar em seu quarto, também não o viu, mas havia algo em cima de sua cômoda de cama. Se aproximou e viu uma folha de papel com algo escrito e em cima dele havia um boneco de neve de lego que lhe era familiar. Sua mente logo relembrou de onde o viu, era o mesmo da primeira vez que saíram, logo após Niall ter aparecido pela primeira vez. 

Pegando o papel, logo se pôs a ler.

_Hey, buddy!_

_Aproveitou o Natal bem? Acredito que sim, você estava todo feliz ao lado do Zayn e dos outros. Se divertiram muito, eu vi vocês brincando, assistindo, eu estava lá, Liam, observando o que faziam. Não se sinta intimidado, é literalmente o trabalho do espírito, mas sei que você curtiu e é isso que importa._

_Fico mais do que contente que você tenha deixado aquilo que aconteceu não abalá-lo durante minha estadia e a minha missão. Vê como é divertido, animador e vitalizante se abrir para outras pessoas? Você nem viu quando Zayn se tornou importante para você, foi algo natural. Os inúmeros bilhetes, os doces, as mensagens que compartilharam criaram uma conexão genuína entre os dois, a seu modo. Por isso, torço para que dêem certo, você merece. E se dependesse de mim, daria._

_E por ele, você se ligou aos outros, as piadas de Louis, o jeito gentil de Harry e o modo de mãe de Trisha. Pessoas que gostam de você, pelo que é, e não por interesse ou que possuem um pseudo sentimento que se transforma assim que você mostra um lado que é seu e sempre foi. Elas se importam contigo._

_O seu desejo foi realizado, Liam. Um Natal com pessoas que gostam de você._

_Feliz? Eu estou._

_Infelizmente, não pude ficar, você sabe, sou um espírito do Natal, do mesmo jeito que ele vem, ele vai. Por isso, deixo esse presente para você, algo importante para mim, o boneco de neve, pois ele é minha casa em todas as estações e eu quero que quando olhar para ele, você se lembre de mim, do mesmo jeito que vou me lembrar de você, porque o presente que me deu ontem, foi incrível. Obrigado._

_Que leve tudo que eu ensinei sobre o Natal para o restante de sua vida e lembre-se:_

_It's Christmas, baby! Esteja com quem ama._

_De Niall, seu espírito do Natal e um amigo._


End file.
